Team DAWC
by Nainoa
Summary: Multi X-cross. Four heroes from various worlds? Check. All in the world of RWBY? Check. Shadowy organization? Check. Lots of misunderstandings ready to come? Check. Now to sit back and watch the chaos presume. You just gotta love bringing a good story and adding a LOT of craziness to it. "Use your imagination to make the world a better place in any way that you can." RIP Mounty Oum
1. The Pirate

The very first chapter of the new series that I'm working on, Team DAWC!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I wish I could own any of these stories!

* * *

><p>Ace slowly opened his eyes to see himself surrounded by trees with the leaves blood red. He reached to hold his head and realized that he had his favorite hat on as he slowly started to get up while leaning an arm against the tree he was sleeping on. He tried to remember how he got here, only for his mind to go blank as he couldn't recall anything as it made his head hurt.<p>

Ace wore black boots, black knee-length shorts with an eyelet-studded orange belt, and a blue pouch belt around his left leg. He also wore a short second belt with a large "A" on the silver buckle over his right hip, but left is unfastened and threaded the free end along the back of his shorts. A dagger in a green sheath hung on his left hip. On Ace's left arm, he wore a Log Pose around his wrist along with a red and white striped bracelet, an orange elbow guard, and his "ASCE" tattoo with the "S" crossed out to represent his lost brother Sabo. He wore a red beaded necklace and an orange hat with two smileys, one frowning and one smiling, and a string of red beads sitting above the rim. Two long orange side straps hung down on the side of his hat and met at a large medallion of a bull's skull with orange tassels in front of his chest. He also had the Whitebeard symbol tattooed into his back; it had purple bones formed in a cross behind a purple skull with a white mustache stretching out from it.

He looked around the area he was at and scratched the side of his head as he tried to figure out where he was. Did he get drunk or something? He couldn't recall a thing; he just shrugged and walked in a random direction. He was sure that he would find out after he figured where he was, he did travel the Grand Line alone a lot so he should be fine. He stopped walking as he heard a growl behind him, he turned around to see a creature with fur as dark as midnight with bone-like protrusions over its body. Ace just thought it looked like a large overgrown dog standing on its hind legs. So he just kept walking and ignored the creature, as it didn't even faze him, as Sea Kings didn't even scare him.

And in his opinion the Sea Kings makes the growling dog-monster behind him look like a cute little puppy. He ducked underneath the werewolf as it lunged at him from behind and shot a fireball at its head, killing it as it crashed to the ground. "Should've kept on walking away you stupid dog." Ace said as he walked pass the smoking corpse. Before he could even make ten steps he heard the bushes rustling and an entire pack consisting of at least thirty of those dog-monsters that he just recently killed surround him.

"Huh, so you guys travel in packs? Meh, like this would be a problem for me." Ace offhandedly said as small flickers of fire started to come out of his hands. At that moment his stomach started to growl, he looked up at the Beowulf's surrounding him and had an idea to alleviate his hunger. "I hope you guys taste good." Ace grinned as he jumped head first into the pack of Beowulf's.

Even though Beowulf's would be a considerable opponent to the residents of this land, _if _the Beowulf's were to be attacking them, but since they decided to fight Ace it was a slaughter. Only using one-tenth of his power, Ace burned every Beowulf to a crisp in a matter of minutes. "Well that takes care of that." Ace dusted his hands and grinned to himself at the amount of Beowulf's that he could eat, only for it to disappear like the dead Beowulf's as their bodies turned to dust and scattered through the wind.

This would have surprised Ace, if he wasn't used to the craziness of the Grand Line but the only thing that came to mind was disappointment of not getting him food. "Ah man, I was hungry. No use moping over it, I better find some town on this island so that I can get me something to eat." Ace patted his stomach and started to walk through the weird forest that he was in.

It took an hour for him to find train tracks, and in that hour he fought, more like destroyed, three packs of Beowulf's and two Deathstalkers, which he thought were just oversized scorpions, with their corpses turning to dust like the first pack of Beowulf's that he killed. He gave out a yawn as he started to walk down the tracks, only for him to hear the sound of a train coming down. Getting off, Ace waited for the train to pass and jumped on the last compartment that was empty of people. With that Ace got a free ride on the train and headed towards to wherever that it was going. Ace leaned against the wall and tipped his hat over his eyes and went to sleep.

He woke up at the train station where the train he hitched on stopped and got off with the rest of the passengers. No one really gave him any attention; except for some people giving a second glance for the face that he wasn't wearing a shirt exposing his upper body and his Whitebeard tattoo on his back. Though he did get a lot of attention from the female population as they all started at his chest and abs like horny schoolgirls, even getting jealous looks from some boys as their girlfriends ogled him.

Getting out of the train station, Ace eyes widened as he marveled at the city that he was in. He could tell that the technology of this place was decades; maybe even a hundred years ahead to what he was used to out in the Grand Line. But the surprise of the advancement of the city died off as the Grand Line made him get use to the unexpected quickly. Hearing his stomach growl again, Ace walked to the nearest place that was serving food.

* * *

><p>The manager's eyes twitched in disbelief as he stared at the man who ate all of the food inside of the cafe in the matter of minutes. There were plates stacked up upon each other that reached to the ceiling along with the mess of crumbs all over the place as the man started to eat a turkey. <em>Just where does it all go? <em>He thought to himself as he stood next to the man.

Ace was just having a grand time as he ate all of the delicious food here. He just couldn't get enough of all of the food that he was eating as ordered more and more to the point that he practically ate all of the food of the establishment. It was just that delicious, and it also helps that he has a bottomless pit of a stomach to boot like his little brother Luffy. He hasn't seen Luffy ever since he left Alabasta to find Teach, which wasn't all that successful.

Ace's eyes started to get droopy all of a sudden, before his head slammed against the plate full of food with his hand still in the air holding a turkey leg. The manager freaked out as his face took on a look of horror as he thought that the man was dead.

"Someone call the ambulance! I think this guy is dead!" He screamed as he barely managed to hold in a squeal of terror that would have made him sound like a little girl and turned his back to the man he thought was dead.

At that moment Ace woke up. _Crap, did I fall asleep while eating again? _Getting up Ace patted his content stomach and started to walk out of the cafe, not even realizing that he made the manager think that he was dead. By the time that the manager decided to look back at the body, it was gone. Cold sweat started to go down his head as his imagination took him to a dark place as he tried to come up with a solution on how the dead body disappeared. His first thought was that he was a ghost haunting the cafe, before he looked out the window to see Ace walking down the street.

Then a dawn of realization came to him. And one thing came to his mind. "DINE AND DASHER!" He yelled out as he pointed at Ace.

Ace jumped in surprise and started to run down the street as he realized that he didn't pay for the food that he ate. "Aw crap, not again!"

"SOMEONE CALL THE COPS!" Ace heard from the cafe as he booked it faster away from the place, as he didn't want to get involve with the local law enforcement again for dine and dashing. After ten minutes of nonstop running, and him seeing some people having animal parts poking out of them, Ace stopped running and realized that he was in the backwater part of the city. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he thought about the situation that he was in.

After leaving Luffy and his crew on Alabasta to go and find Teach, he somehow ended up on some island full of advanced technology with no clue on how he got there in the first place. He kept walking like this for a while before stopping at the docks. Ace grinned as he started to walk to the nearest ship to ask if he could use it to go out to the Grandline. Only for the entire dock to explode along with a few warehouses around the area, Ace didn't get hurt since he was made of fire.

"What the hell?!" Ace exclaimed as the wreckage of the ships started to sink to the bottom of the ocean. "Oh come on! Now where am I supposed to find a ship?!" Ace put his hands to the sides of his head, of course he didn't really think about _why_ the explosion happened more along the lines of why it had to destroy _all_ of the ships.

"Hurry up people, we gotta take all of this Dust before the police gets here!" A deep gravely voice yelled out to the side of Ace.

Ace turned to where he heard the voice to see a group of people in uniforms and mask on their faces with animal traits. They were taking large boxes with them as they started to load all of it to the back of a large truck. _So that's what's happening. _Ace thought, as he figured that the people taking the boxes were pirates stealing something valuable. He didn't even bat an eyelash as he turned around and started to walk away as this wasn't the first time that he saw this. The reason for walking away was because he didn't want to get involve with the islands law enforcement or the Marines that was stationed here on the island.

To bad that one of the White Fang members noticed him walking away, and in that moment the grunt had the great idea of thinking that Ace was a dockworker running away to get the police. How he got the idea of Ace being a dockworker was because of his Whitebeard tattoo on his back, which made it look like he worked on boats for a long time.

"Hey guys! We got a witness running! Take him out!" The White Fang member yelled out as he pointed at Ace and chased after him.

Ace looked over to where he heard the man yelling, only for him to have his neck sliced through from the first member getting to him. Grinning at the thought the he killed a human, the Faunus who sliced open Ace's throat didn't see the punch heading towards his face that sended him flying straight into a building, destroying the wall and getting knocked out in the process along with most of his bones being broken.

Rubbing his neck where the Faunus sliced at, Ace felt one of his eyebrows twitch in annoyance, as he couldn't believe that guy actually did that. He missed the incredulous looks that he was getting from the rest of the White Fang as they hesitated at the fact that one of their own got destroyed in one punch. They were expecting the guy to be a dockworker, an average guy not being able to fight back.

"Alright, just for that you assholes are gonna get a beating!" Ace shouted as he crouched and leaned forward, which indivertibly made his hat shadow his eyes with his right eye only seeable underneath. He gave them a crooked grin that made him look slightly insane, with fire started to flicker out of his hands and shoulders.

The sight made the White Fang a bit scared as Ace started to make more fire come out of him. That was until one of the braver members roared out and rushed at Ace, prompting the rest of them to fight. Ace charged at them and upper-cutted the first person straight through the air and twirled himself and landed a back-kick into a Faunus's face that sended him flying into three of his companions that knocked all of them out. Jumping into the air, Ace fired a torrent of fire into a cluster of the White Fang that sended them all flying throughout the air with burns covering them.

Landing on the ground Ace let a sword pass through him, which surprised the Faunus, and kicked the guy in the stomach while letting a wave of fire out of his foot that sended the Faunus flying straight into his friends while the torrent of fire continued onward and burned half of the group while destroying a building behind them in the process. Taking a page out of Sanji's book from Alabasta, Ace twirled himself on his hands while lighting up his legs in thick fire and became a cyclone of fire that scattered the rest of the White Fang through the air.

Getting back up on his feet, and shaking his head to get rid of the dizziness, Ace felt dozens of bullets pass through his body. Looking to where the bullets where coming from, Ace saw five White Fang members shooting at him standing on top of a huge metal crate while panicking at the fact that he was beating the crap out of them while not taking any damage.

"Back up! We need back up! We got a Hunter here!" One of the Faunus yelled into his comm. while firing at Ace. He was close to shitting his pants at the fact that the guy took all of them down in the matter of minutes. Was this how Hunters were like? He never seen one in action before as he only heard stories of how they were beast in their own rights, and he was starting to see why.

Not feeling like running to where the Faunus where shooting at him, Ace opted to go the lazy way of kicking their asses.

"Higan!" Ace pointed his hands at them like guns and turned his fingertips into flames before firing bullets made of fire at them. Taking them by surprise, Ace decimated them in the matter of seconds with his technique. Seeing that all of the pirates, which he thought they were, around him were unconscious, Ace grinned and started to walk away. He hoped to get out of here before any law enforcements get there to cause an even more of a mess.

Only for him to stop as a man appeared in front of him. He looked like he was in his late teens, maybe even early twenties, with bright red hair swept backwards in a spiky fashion with the most noticeable trait being his mask that covered his eyes and the upper portion of his face. He wore a long-sleeve black trench coat with slit sleeves with the inside red with a red design on the back and the upper left side of his trench coat. He had long black pants and black shoes that are red on the bottom, and black gloves that has a red symbol on the forehand.

Though the thing that really drew Ace's attention was the two black horns poking out of his head. It could of blended in with his hair but he noticed that it looked stiff compared to the soft look of his hair. So all he'd did was lift his left eyebrow at it while pushing his hat up with his index finger.

"Never seen a guy with horns before, Giants and Seakings? Used to that. A guy with horns? Never seen that." Ace said as he crossed his arms. "So, you the captain of these guys?" Ace tilted his head to the unconscious grunts of White Fang. "Cause I might've beaten the crap out of them."

Adam didn't say anything to the Hunter in front of him as he grabbed the hilt of Wilt tightly before charging at Ace at incredible speeds. Surprised at the speed that Adam charged at him, he didn't register the fact the he sliced right through his crossed arms and chest. It was only the fact that he was made of fire that he didn't get hurt by the obviously deadly move that would of killed a lesser man as the area that Adam sliced started to regenerate through a cluster of fire.

Adam was surprised by the fact that he didn't kill the man after Wilt landed a clean hit on him, but instead it went _through_ him with the man in literal two pieces before it all regenerated through a burst of flames from where the blow landed. Not liking the fact that the Hunter was still alive, he quickly sheathed Wilt into Blush and backed away as he tried to figure out how the Hunter wasn't dead.

Seeing Adam back off, Ace went on the offensive. "Higan!"

Adam quickly drew Wilt and started to slice through the barrage of fire bullets that started to fly at him from the Hunters fingers. Ace grinned at the prospect of a good fight with the captain of the crew that he beated the crap out of. Rushing forward, Adam attempted to slice Ace's head only for him to stop and jump away as a stream of fire crashed to where he last stood.

"Kagero!" Ace unleashed a stream of fire from the palm of his hand at Adam, who started to run in a large circle around Ace as he kept a steady stream of fire after him that ended up setting everything around them on fire.

Grabbing the Wilt, Adam tensed the muscles in his arm as he quickly drew Wilt and sended a crescent of compressed wind that sliced Ace in half. Regenerating through the cut that sliced him in half, Ace charged at Adam reeling his arm back and punched straight at him. Adam quickly sheathed Wilt and blocked Ace's punch with Blush and was sent flying through the air from Ace's inhuman strength, before flipping through the air and landed on his feet while skidding a couple of feet back from the landing.

Starting to get annoyed by the fact that he wasn't hurting Ace at all, even though it didn't even show on his face, Adam decided to go on a different approach. Drawing Wilt from Blush, Adam switched Blush into its gun-mode and switched the bullets for Ice Dust bullets that he had on him. Disappearing in a blur, Adam rushed at Ace and appeared off to the side of him before shooting at him and watched as he stumbled back with mist coming out from where the bullets landed on him.

_So Ice Dust affects him? _Adam thought as he backed off away from Ace as he regained his balance and shook himself as he regenerated through a burst of fire from the bullet wounds that he just received. The Hunter in front of him made a face before he unexpectedly sneezed as a shiver made its way up his spine. Adam lifted an eyebrow from behind his mask at that.

Ace was surprised by the fact that the bullets that pierced through him weren't normal bullets but bullets that froze upon impact. He wasn't hurt per say, but the unexpected coldness from the bullets did make him stumble back from surprise before his body burned away the ice that was inside of his body. He looked up at Adam as his eye drifted to Blush as he just realized that the sheath for Adams sword literally turned into a gun. He never seen something like that he thought to himself, as he crouched down ready for the next round of their fight as fire exploded out from his body.

"Shinka: Shiranui!" Ace roared out as he hurled two long lances made of fire. Jumping into the air, Adam watched as the fire lances pierced its way right through the ground like it was made out of hot butter as the area where the lances made of fire contacted exploded, sending rubble flying though out the air. He wasn't liking the position that he was in as he never seen powers like the Hunter in front of him before as he looked at the level of destruction that the man made.

"Kagero!" Adams thoughts were interrupted as he saw Ace using both of his hands to send a huge stream of fire bigger than himself. Since he was in the air Adam wouldn't be able to dodge the attack, so he covered his body with his Aura before the huge wave of fire made contact with him. He was sent flying through the air straight towards the ground and bounced painfully off of his back as he skidded across the ground, luckily he wasn't all that harmed from the attack.

He was able to escape with slight burns on top of his suit as he got up from the ground as Ace landed on the ground across from him. He was starting to dislike Ace the longer that this fight dragged out as he grabbed the hilt of Wilt in his hand and got into a stance.

"Okay, you my friend are quite sturdy to survive that Kagero with only minor burns." Ace said as he grinned down towards Adam as he crossed his arms. "So you gonna back off before I kick your ass, or what? You know you can't hurt me, so make it easy for the both of us and give up before this gets dragged on longer than its needs to be."

Adam nearly frowned at Ace as he prepared to fight Ace again. Quickly drawing Wilt, Adam charged at Ace again as they started their fight anew.

Charging at Ace as fast as he can, Adam left slight after images of himself as he ran around Ace in circles as he sliced away at Ace again and again down to the point that Ace was in literal pieces. But no matter how many times that he keeps cutting at Ace, he just lets the attacks pass though him and let the himself regenerate as he fired away at Adam as he danced around him.

Ace kept on shooting waves of fire at Adam, setting on fire and destroying the area around them, as he kept on missing as Adam kept ahead of the attacks. Getting tired of missing Adam continuously, Ace flared more fire out of his body as he prepared himself for his next attack.

"Enkai." Ace swung an outstretched arm around him, summoning a large mass of flames around his body. Still running quickly around Ace, Adam wasn't prepared for Ace's next attack.

"Hibashira!" Ace shot the collected flames around him in a large pillar of fire that torched the area around him and sended Adam flying off of his feet as the pillar of fire sended a wave of condensed heat to collide with his body as he tumbled against the ground. Rolling onto his feet, Adam sliced a wave of fire in half around himself before jumping to the air.

"Higan!" Ace quickly shot a barrage of flaming bullets to the airborne Adam, only for him to reflect most of the fire bullets away from him with a few landing a clean hit against him where he had his Aura out to protect him.

Landing against the ground, Adam charge at Ace who kept the barrage of flaming bullets fire at him where he deflected them around himself, peppering the ground behind him with holes that melted from the intense heat that Ace was emitting. Grinning as he saw Adam charging straight at him, Ace stopped shooting at him and leaned his body back with his right arm outstretched behind him as he prepared to use his signature attack against him.

Setting his entire arm with a thick sheet of fire, Ace grinned down at Adam who stopped charging at Ace as he saw Ace preparing another attack. To bad he was too late.

"HI-" Intending on ending the fight, Ace's signature attack was interrupted as strong winds crashed against him from nowhere. Covering his eyes from the harsh winds, Ace looked up to see some kind of ship flying in the air. His jaw dropped at the sight as he tried to register the fact that there was flying ship in front of him.

Meanwhile, Adam frowned at the Bullhead in the air as it hovered over the two combatants while sending any loose rubble around them flying from the powerful engines that kept it afloat.

_"Adam, retreat and leave all of the Dust behind." _A woman's voice said from the comm. inside of his ear.

"What? You expect me to leave all of this Dust behind?" Adam said as he put a finger against the comm.

_"Yes, and I expect you to follow orders." _The woman said in a tone that Adam didn't like.

"What about the Hunter? You don't expect him to just let me go, do you?" Adam glanced over to Ace, who was still in awe of the flying ship in front of him.

_"Leave that to me."_

Adam merely grunted as he turned his attention towards Ace. "Looks like were gonna have to schedule this another day." He said as he caught Ace's attention. With that, he jumped into the Bullhead as it lifted higher into the air as it prepared to fly off.

"Oi! Where do you think your going?! We still haven't finished are fight you asshole!" Ace yelled at him as he created two fire lances in his hands.

"Shinka: Shiranui!" Ace roared as he threw the flaming lances straight at the Bullhead. But before they could even make contact, they dispersed in mere embers as the tiny flames slid throughout the air. Not expecting his attack to disperse before it even touched the ship, Ace looked up at the ship to see the door open with a woman standing there with her hand outstretched. She was wearing a red dress with yellow patterns on it with long sleeves and no straps, she had long wavy black hair but he couldn't see her face as it was blocked out from the shadows within the Bullhead.

But the thing that Ace saw that stood out from here was the fact that her eyes were glowing yellow. He narrowed his eyes at the woman as he swore that he heard a chuckle come out from her as the Bullhead pulled away and flew off to wherever they were going.

Ace stood straight as he crossed his arms as he tried to wrap his head on how his Shiranui dispersed before hitting against the Bullhead. He knew that it was the woman that did it; did she eat a Paramecia Devil Fruit that can let her control flames? His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of sirens coming towards him, figuring that it was the law enforcement or the Marines on the island Ace quickly left the utterly destroyed area that he made with his fight with Adam.

* * *

><p>Looking down at the screen in front of her that replayed the fight that happened between Ace and Adam, Cinder gave a curious smile as she paused the video on a close-up of Ace with his arm pulled back and covered in a thick sheet of fire as he prepared to unleash his signature move.<p>

She knew that he wasn't a Hunter as she had one of her lackeys hack into the database to look up on who he was but came up with nothing, like he never even existed. She didn't like it, but she was also curious. His Semblance was..._amazing. _The utter destruction that he made while looking like he wasn't even trying and the fact that he could turn his body into _fire _itself and not even get a scratch on him was enchanting. If his powers couldn't catch her attention then nothing will.

But if she would have to manipulate him into working underneath her, she would have to get close to him. In the line of manipulating people, she was a pro at it as she would check into the history of her target and pull something out of his past and blackmail him/her or she could just threaten something important to them, either way works. But since the man had no identity here in the database, she would have to send someone or herself to get close to him.

And once that person or herself got into his heart, she would use that against him and pull him under her control. But that would have to wait as she got business to attend to with Roman. Until then, she _will _have him underneath her control one way or another.

She gave out a predatory smile while her golden eyes glowed eerily as she walked on through the dark hallway.

* * *

><p><strong>(Edit: 3-3-15)<strong>

**Hope you guys enjoyed this!**


	2. The Priest

The second chapter! Now this is based on a certain cross gunslinging priest from a desert world.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I wish I could own any of these stories!

* * *

><p>Opening his eyes, Nicholas D. Wolfwood woke up to find himself kneeling with Punisher leaning against his shoulder in front of a alter inside of a church. Shaking his head from the small headache, Nicholas tried to recall on how he got here inside of a church but came up with nothing as his mind kept on going blank. Getting up on his feet, Nicholas had to lean against Punisher to keep his balance as he felt a wave of vertigo cross his body.<p>

After getting his bearings straight, Nicholas looked around the church with greater detail and realized that the church was abandoned from all of the dust littering around the place. Still trying to remember on how he got here inside of this abandoned church, he walked through the doors leading outside and stumbled back in surprise at the city that he was in.

The place was absolutely buzzing with life as people kept moving around the place along with cars on the streets passing by him. It was the most cleanest and advanced city that he has ever seen before in his whole life, while also being really colorful from all of the colors the people clothes that they wore. As he walked out to the city, he was even more surprised by the fact that the city had no Plant to run power throughout the entire city.

But the main thing that he noticed was the fact that as he looked out to the horizon he never saw any sand anywhere that was common on Gunsmoke. Getting even more confused at where he was, he decided to travel around the city. He even got more amazed at the things that were made inside of this city, but he soon noticed that the people here treated everything here like it was an everyday thing and decided not to look dumb and gawk at everything. It was not his style.

Realizing that he was in the slums of this great city, Nicholas grabbed his sunglasses out of his suit and slipped them on before grabbing a cigarette and lighting it. He did get some curious looks from the populace for the wrapped Punisher on his back, but was otherwise dismissed for the most part as people continued on their everyday lives.

Passing by a man, he heard the man mutter something and knew that it was directed at him. "Yeesh, kids these days. Smoking when they know that's its bad for them but do it anyway." The man shook his head as he continued on walking.

Miffed by the fact that the man called him a kid when he looked like in his forties, Nicholas looked into the nearest window and dropped his cigarette out of his mouth while sliding down his sunglasses in disbelief. He was in shock because of the fact that instead of looking middle-aged, he looked like he was in he just turned twenty. Amazed by the fact that he was young again, he decided to go to a café to get himself some food and a drink to help his mind process, but in his dazed state he miss some Faunus in the city that he passed by.

After ordering himself some food, and getting starry eyed looks from all of the female staff, which he never noticed in his dazed state, Nicholas started to eat his food. But he missed Ace walking through the doors and straight into one of the open tables, also getting madly blushing looks from the staff as they started at his muscles, as he started to come to grips he was young again.

Did the enhancements that he got to his body started to act up and revert his form back to a young adult? He didn't know the answer but he sure as hell wasn't complaining, he was young again! He gave off a goofy smile as he thought of what he could do with a younger body as he looked out through the window but frowned at what he saw.

Walking into an alley, he came upon a sight of a girl walking into an alley but was being followed by three men that she obviously didn't notice. Narrowing his eyes at the sight, Nicholas quickly got up and left the café as he went after the girl being followed. In the process he forgot to pay for his food, which would have been useless for the different currency of this new world, but he was saved by the fact that Ace was drawing everyone's attention by eating everything that the café had.

Getting to the mouth of the alley, he saw that the three men were holding her against the wall while one of them had a knife against her neck as they started to go through a purse that she had and taking anything that had any value and-wait does that girl have _bunny ears_ on top of her head?

"Dammit girl, don't you have anything here in your purse that we could steal?" One of the men said as he dumped everything from her purse onto the ground.

"P-Please l-leave me a-alone..." The bunny girl said meekly as she got a fearful look in her eyes.

The man holding the knife against her neck smiled cruelly at her. "Sorry girly, we won't be doing that today. In fact, because your a damn filthy Faunus I've decided that were gonna kill you. I've always hated you damn animals."

At that, the girl started to tear up at the though of her dying here in the alleyway. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, I thought we were just gonna mug the girl and take all of her stuff, not kill her! You know I don't do this type of stuff Hank!" One of the crooks cried out as he started to back away from the man that was holding the knife against the Faunus.

"Meh, just let him. It's not like anyone here is gonna care at the fact that a single Faunus girl died from a mugging." The other mugger said offhandedly as he waved his arm at Hank. "Just kill her, it'll save us the trouble."

Hank grinned as he pulled the knife back to kill the frightened Faunus. Meanwhile, Velvet closed her eyes tightly as she prepared herself for the worst. She just couldn't believe that she was going to die from a mugging of all things; if she were to die she was hoping to die from Grimm. For god sake, she even went to Beacon where they trained Hunters and Huntresses for combat and she couldn't even protect herself from a simple mugging.

Actually, she could defend herself but she was meeker when it came to hurting people. But when it came to Grimm, she was a forced to be reckoned with but she just couldn't hurt another human being, or Faunus, as it wasn't in he nature. As she waited for her uneventful death, Velvet had many regrets, as she wouldn't even be able to do the things that she always wanted to.

Quickly intervening, Nicholas grabbed the man holding the knives hand and twisted his arm until there was a sickening crack to signify him breaking his arm. Pushing him away so that he could catch the fist of one of the other muggers aimed at his face, he flipped him onto his back and stomped on his face. Breaking his nose and some of his teeth as you could see bone sticking out from his nose, he was unconscious before he could feel any of the pain that was applied to him.

Spring-kicking the other mugger that charged at him straight into his chest, he was sent flying down the alley while the one with the broken arm charged at him while using his other arm to carry the knife. Dodging his sloppy swings, he easily caught his arm and disarmed him from the knife before quickly getting behind him and holding his arm against his back. While this happened the man that was knocked down the alley got up and charged at Nicholas again.

Using the man he was holding in an arm-lock as a human shield, he got pushed him forward as the other man swung a fist at him but accidentally slammed his fist into his friends face. Surprised that he punched his friend instead of the man beating the crap out of them, he didn't see the incoming fist at his face. Stumbling back in pain while holding his face, he got his feet knocked from underneath him and slammed the back of his head towards the ground but was still conscious.

Still having Hank in his hands, Nicholas grabbed the back of his head and slammed his face against the wall with enough force to knock him out. Hanks face slid down the wall slowly as a trail of blood painted the wall as he fell to the ground. Getting up slowly from the ground, the other mugger never even made it that long as he got kneed across the face blood and some of his teeth flying into the air as he was instantly knocked out as he fell to the ground.

She waited and waited and waited, realizing that she wasn't dead yet, and the fact that she was hearing painful groaning below her; she opened her eyes to the sight of her would-be-murderers unconscious on the ground. Velvet looked up and saw a handsome man around her age standing there while patting his hands with the largest cross she's ever seen on his back.

Nicholas frowned down at the three unconscious muggers and would-be-murderers in front of him, mugging a girl then trying to kill her because she as a 'Faunus'. He guessed that Faunus's were humans with animal parts as they directed it at the bunny girl. "Hey, you alright? These assholes didn't hurt you, did they?"

Shaking her head, Velvet was surprised when the man grabbed her hand and started to pull her out of the alleyway that she was in. "Lets get out of here, I know a park that could get your mind off of this." Nicholas smiled at her as they started to go a park that he saw earlier.

Still in shock at the fact that she almost died, Velvet didn't really resist going with him. Getting in the park after a couple of uncomfortable minutes of silence, Nicholas sat her down on a bench before going over to a vending machine and getter her a drink. He really didn't have to worry about buying since the machine gave everything for free.

Coming back with a bottle of water, Nicholas sat down next to Velvet on the bench and stretched his long legs across the ground as he slid one over to her. Noticing her troubled look, he just sat there patiently as he waited for her to get over the shock.

Velvet was still thinking on how she almost died if it wasn't for the fact that the nice stranger came out of nowhere and saved her, and it seemed that he didn't mind Faunus at the fact that he helped her when others wouldn't. She was happy that he did save her, for the fact that she could go and see her friends again at Beacon and not make them sad at the fact that she died from a mugging.

Seeing that she was coming to grips from the expression on her face, Nicholas pulled out a cigarette and lighted it before taking a deep breath from the cancer-stick and blowing out a thick sheet of smoke. Smelling the cigarette from her enhanced senses of a Faunus, Velvet was surprised by the fact that the man next to her was smoking.

She quickly swiped the cigarette from his mouth. "You shouldn't be smoking! Don't you know that cigarettes are the leading cause of cancer?! It could end your life before you even have one!" She yelled at him for his irresponsibleness of smoking.

Nicholas merely shrugged and grabbed the cigarette back from her and going back to smoking again. "I've been doing this for years, I think I'll live a couple of extra years even if I'm smoking." He grinned down at her as he leaned back into the bench and started to enjoy the scenery from the wasteland of No Mans Land.

"Hey, can you answer this question that I have?" Nicholas leaned his head towards her and slid his sunglasses down to show his eyes. Seeing her nod, he asked a question that he's been dying to ask. "Do you know what the name of this city is?"

"You don't know the name of Vale? It's common knowledge." Velvet tilted her head with her bunny ears drooping a bit in confusion. The sight made Nicholas paused for a moment at how cute she looked and realized that she had an accent that he never heard before but liked.

"Sorry, I've never really given any attention to this type of stuff but thanks for telling me the name of this city." Nicholas lied smoothly as he started to smoke the last of his cigarette.

Velvet looked over the man that was sprawled over the bench next to her and noticed that he was wearing to dark suit, but the thing that really drew her attention was the large cross that was wrapped up leaning against the bench next to him. She couldn't help but asks what it was towards him. "Um, what is that?" She pointed towards the Punisher.

"You mean this old thing?" He patted Punisher. "It's called the Punisher, he's been with me for years." He smiled fondly at the machine-gun/rocket-launcher cross at how it helped him along the years.

Standing up and patting his pants to get some dust off of it, Nicholas grabbed Punisher and slung it across his back before offering his hand towards her. "We've never introduced are selves did we? My name is Nicholas, you?"

Grabbing his hand, Velvet smiled towards him. "It's Velvet, it's nice to meet you Nicholas."

Nodding his head, Nicholas pushed his sunglasses up and over his eyes. "I'll walk you home."

"Sure, but I go to Beacon so I have to get picked up to go there." Velvet explained as she started to walk with Nicholas walking to the side of her.

"Hm, I guess that makes sense." Even though he didn't even know what Beacon was, it sounded like a school of some sort. They made small talk along the way, with Velvet enjoying Nicholas's company the whole way before they got their destination.

"Well I guess this is where we go are different ways." Nicholas said as he looked around to see if there would be a bus to pick her up. But before he could question where the ride for her was, a giant Airship dropped out of the sky and hovered over the ground before landing, all the while kicking up dust in the air. Nicholas's sunglasses slid down his nose in disbelief at the Airship in front of him, but regained his composer before Velvet started to walk towards the Airship.

Stopping in front of Nicholas, Velvet quickly turned around and gave him a tight hug. "Thank you." She gave him a tight squeeze before letting go with a large smile directed towards him. "Lets meet again sometime in the future, okay?"

"Sure." Nicholas gave a smile back as Velvet got into the ship and started to head back to Beacon, who waved to him as the Airship left. Pushing his sunglasses up, Nicholas pulled out another cigarette and started smoking again as he started to walk around Vale again. After walking around for a while Nicholas ended up at the backwater city of Vale near the docks.

Stopping to finish the last of his cigarette, he dropped it in shock as a giant explosion came from the docks. Looking into the air he saw smoke coming from the docks drafting into the air, he started to run towards the docks while still hearing some minor explosions coming from there.

Getting to the docks, he had to stop and cover his face from the intense heat wave that slammed into him as there was fire everywhere blocking him from seeing the docks. But before he could even see what was happening a Bullhead came overhead and started to knocking away most of the fire for him to see. By the time he could look pass the fire, he missed the fire lances shot towards the ship but dispersing before hitting it and saw the Bullhead flying off and seen a man running away from here. He didn't see his face but he saw an orange cowboy hat before he disappeared behind and alley.

Hearing sirens coming to the docks, Nicholas decided to follow after the man. Running after him and into the alley, he chased him for a couple of minutes as he started to catch up with him. As he turned a corner and ended up on an empty street, he stopped running as he heard the sound of glass breaking. Looking at its source, he saw a group of men in suits breaking into what looked like a store and started to load colorful crystals inside of briefcases.

Looking at the robbery happening in front of him and the alleyway that he saw the man with the cowboy hat went into, Nicholas decided to stop the robbery as he could go after the man in the future as he could help the store and its manager from getting robbed.

Grabbing another cigarette and lighting it, Nicholas left the cigarette burn inside of his mouth as smoke drafted into the air before walking to the store full of robbers. "Hey!"

Gaining their attention, Nicholas unclipped one of the various buckles around the Punisher and dropped it to the ground as the rest of the buckles unclipped themselves with the wrappings falling off. Grabbing the triggers of the Punisher, he swung the large gun to aim at the group of criminals who started to back off at how huge the Punisher was.

"Didn't your mom ever tell you not take what isn't yours?" He said before he pulled the trigger and unleashed a storm of bullets that brutally took down every single one of them in the matter of seconds along with most of the building.

After he was done shooting down the crooks, he looked at them to see them all down on the ground either dead or still alive. With smoke drifting from the barrel, Nicholas sighed and leaned the Punisher on top of his shoulder at the fact that he killed most of them. Another sin to add.

"Well, well, well, you just showed how useful my men were. I knew I shouldn't have hired these idiots; there just all muscle with no tact. I have to thank you though, now I don't have to pay them anymore. More money for me I guess."

Nicholas looked up to see a man in a white jacket, black pants, a bowler hat on his head and orange hair swept over one of his eyes. After committing how he looked to his memory, Nicholas merely aimed Punisher at him.

"I'm gonna say your the boss of this robbery. Good job jackass, you've just run into me." With that, Nicholas pulled the trigger and started to rain bullets down towards the man.

Roman barely dodged the hail of bullets as he started to run around the man with the large gun, with him shooting at where he was going and destroying more of their surroundings in the process with holes in the buildings from the bullets. Getting in close, Roman swung his cane at his head only for it to get blocked by the Punisher.

Kicking him away from him, Nicholas jumped back and started shooting at him again. He was surprised by the fact that he was dodging the bullets as not that much people rarely lived from him with the exception of Vash. Ducking under another swing, he spring kicked Romans leg and made him stumble back. Quickly regaining his footing, Roman back kicked at Nicholas and landed a blow to his side only for him to grab his leg and pull him in to a head-butt.

Letting go of his leg and watching him stumble back from the blow, Nicholas swung Punisher into Romans stomach and sending him tumbling back before shooting at him again. Getting his bearings before he was shot to death, Roman jumped into the air and took aim at Nicholas and fired at him from his cane. Surprised that his cane was a gun, Nicholas barely barrel rolled out of the way and pulling Punisher up to use as a shield as Roman kept his onslaught of bullets.

Flipping Punisher to the other end, Nicholas shot a rocket at Roman who barely dodged as he leaned to the left with the rocket flying pass his head and destroying a nearby building in the process. Miffed that Nicholas's oversized gun was also a rocket launcher, Roman quickly appeared behind him and kicked in the back that made him stumble forward before kicking his legs from underneath him.

Pushing the barrel of the machine gun of the Punisher to the ground as he fell, Nicholas pulled the trigger and launched hundreds of bullets into the ground that destroyed the ground to paste but also had the added effect of spinning him onto his feet and landing a surprised hit to Romans face. Still going with the momentum from Punisher, Nicholas landed a large kick to Romans abdomen before landing several more blows to his chest and face.

Pulling his cane to aim at Nicholas, Roman fired at him and ran around him in a large circle all the while shooting constantly at him. Nicholas had to use Punisher as his shield again to protect him from the onslaught of exploding bullets. After Roman stopped shooting at him, Nicholas looked up to see him gone before quickly getting to his feet and looking around himself. Spotting him climbing a ladder towards the roof on another building, he flipped Punisher and fired a rocket at him.

Seeing the rocket flying towards him, Roman barely had time to jump off the ladder as a large portion of the build he was on got destroyed. Rolling on the roof of another building next to him, Roman quickly fired at Nicholas as he landed on the same roof after jumping on it.

Dodging the dangerous bullet, Nicholas fired at Roman again as he ran towards him. Dodging most of the bullets while using his Aura to protect himself from any that he couldn't dodge, Roman also charged at him and swung his cane towards his head.

Reflecting the cane away from his head, Nicholas barely managed to catch up with Roman as he surprisingly started to attack him in an accelerated rate. Swinging Punisher in a large arc Nicholas got Roman to jump back and stop his barrage of attacks and started to shoot at him again and clipping him at the sides of his arms as Roman charged straight at him.

Blocking and trapping his cane in the crook of the Punisher, Nicholas opened one of the sides from the Punisher and pulled out one of the eight Grader 2043 pistols and aimed at Romans head. Widening his eyes in surprise at the fact that he had more guns, Roman barely managed to lean his head out of the way as Nicholas fired his pistol and shot of a couple of strings of his orange hair. Still firing until he would run out of bullets for his pistol, Nicholas kept on shooting at him until Roman kicked Punisher to push Nicholas back to get some breathing room.

Getting ticked off with the fight that he was in, and the fact that he was starting to think that the man in front of him was a Hunter from the way he was fighting, Roman switched his bullets for lighting Dust and started to shoot at Nicholas who decided to block with Punisher.

"Gah!" Nicholas cried out in pain as electricity shocked his arms and made them numb for a couple of moments. Using this as an opening, Roman charged at him and high-kicked him underneath the chin that sended him flying across the roof. Lying down in pain as he started to regain feeling in his arms, Nicholas looked up to see Roman aiming his cane at him.

"Looks like this is the end of the road for you, Cross." Roman said as the nickname came from the cross-shaped Punisher. With that said he pulled the trigger and sended a flare straight at him, forcing his body into action and getting some feeling into his arms Nicholas managed to pull himself up and block the flare with Punisher and stumbled back from the explosion that it made upon contact.

Frowning at the fact that he didn't kill him, Roman decided that Cross was getting annoying. Aiming Melodic Cudgel at the cloud of smoke that still encompassed Nicholas, he wasn't ready for the rocket that came out of the smoke and barely managed to jump into the air as it exploded at where his feet last were and sended him flying through the air to tumble across the ground. Shaking his head as he got off from the ground, Roman turned to look up at Nicholas who had Punisher aimed at him ready to pull the trigger.

"You know Cross, you are one stubborn man." Roman said calmly as he cracked his neck and narrowed his eyes at him. "And I don't like stubborn people!"

He quickly aimed at him with Melodic Cudgel and shot out another flare with Nicholas running off to the side of it and letting loose another storm of bullets at Roman, starting their battle anew. Flipping Punisher to the back end of it, he quickly shot a rocket at Roman who jumped over it and shot at him again while still in midair with the rocket destroying a building behind him. Rolling forward to dodge the exploding flare, he sprung to his feet and swung at the airborne Roman with him swinging Melodic down towards him with their respective weapons meeting.

Still in the air with Melodic against Punisher, Roman kicked against the huge gun and flipped into the air and started shooting at Nicholas again. Blocking the flares shot at him, Nicholas charged at him while blocking various flares shot at him with smoke trailing behind him from the flares exploding against Punisher. Using his pistol while using Punisher as a shield, he started shooting straight at Roman who started to deflect the bullets away from him with Melodic.

Jumping straight into the air, Nicholas tackled Roman out of the air and straight towards the ground. Quickly getting on top of him, Nicholas slammed his foot against his chest and aimed Punisher straight at Romans face ready to end his life.

"See you in hell." Nicholas said as he prepared to pull the trigger, but before he could even pull the trigger a Bullhead pulled overhead and distracted him long enough for Roman to escape. Pushing his leg of his chest, Roman tripped him and got on his feet at the same time as him. Whacking Melodic at the stumbling man, Roman kicked him away from him and shot Melodic at his feet that sended him flying through the air and across the roof.

"We'll finish are fight next time Cross." Roman yelled out to him over the roaring engines coming from the Bullhead, before jumping into the ship.

Getting his bearings back, Nicholas looked up to see Roman flying away inside of the Bullhead. He quickly started to fire at the ship but some of his bullets reflected off from the thick armor over the ship. Deciding that the bullets weren't really making that much progress, he flipped the Punisher and started to fire rockets at the Bullhead.

"Come on people! Can't you see that we got a hunter trying to shoot us down!? Get us out of here!" Roman yelled at the pilot as he maneuvered the Bullhead to dodge the rockets and fly off.

Seeing that they escaped, Nicholas stopped shooting and lowered Punisher down to the ground and winced from the obvious bruises that he got from Roman but felt them getting healed very slowly from the enhancements that he go to his body. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it up before taking a deep breath of it and blowing it all out as he gave out a long sigh at the fact that he couldn't get orange haired man. Pushing his shades up his nose, he turned around and winced at the destruction that he made while fighting with Roman.

All around him there were bullet holes and craters on all of the buildings, with some of them destroyed completely from the rockets that the shot at Roman that missed. Hearing sirens coming in his direction, he quickly jumped off of the roof towards the ground and grabbed the wrappings from the ground and wrapped Punisher up and started to run off from the area before the law enforcement got there.

He realized that he lost the man with the orange cowboy hat and decided to call it a day. He kept on running and hoped that he could find a place to stay for the night as he was getting tired after the fight he had with Roman. He never fought anyone that hard for a while with the only other person that pushed him was Vash. As he left the area, he never noticed the cameras that recorded the entire fight he had with Roman.

* * *

><p>Leaning back against his chair, Roman smoked his cigar and gave out a tired sigh as he winced a bit from the wounds that he got from Nicholas. He was expecting it to be a simple steal of Dust as no one was on that street when he got there, but he was wrong as that damn Hunter came out of nowhere and gunned down his men with no remorse before engaging him in contact.<p>

He _really _disliked his weapon though as that damn oversized gun was so annoying as he constantly kept on shooting at him. Did that guy ever run out of bullets? He at least used a couple thousand worth of bullets and he still had more to shoot at him! It also didn't help that the damn thing was also a _rocket launcher_! A _rocket launcher_! And he even had more guns inside of it!

Grabbing himself a drink, he gave a content sigh as he relaxed at the drink went down his throat only for him to spit it out in shock as a cough came from behind him. Swirling around ready to yell at the idiot that made him spit out his drink, it died down his throat as he realized that it was Cinder with her arms crossed as she had one of her eyebrows lifted a the unruly sight he was in.

"What happened to you?" She asked as one of her hips popped out.

"I ran into a Hunter, that's what." He answered back as he made himself another drink.

"Hmph, well I need you to do something for me."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, I just got back and you want me to go back out? I just ran into a Hunter and fought him for god sake! I'm tired and I want to relax for the rest of the day." Roman complained as he looked up at Cinder, only for him to cringe slightly at the sight of her glaring at him as her eyes glowed eerily.

"I expect you to only do what I say _when _I say it, _Roman._" She grounded out his name. Getting her point across, she stopped glaring at him and grabbed one of the Scrolls that she had on her and showed a picture of Ace on it with fire swirling around him. "I need your men to keep an eye out for him, he can be..._useful_ in the future." She said with her usual alluring voice.

Taking the Scroll out of her hands, Roman looked down at the freckled face of Ace and lifted an eyebrow. "What's so special about him?"

Cinder merely smirked at him as she turned around and started to walk away. "You'll find out, but for the mean time keep on stealing Dust for me would you?"

With that she walked out of the room, leaving Roman by himself in the room. He sighed as he sat back down in his chair. "How the hell did I end up working for her again?" With that he poured himself some beer and drowned it all in one gulp. "I don't know about you, but whatever Cinder has planned you better watch out kid." He said to the picture of Ace.

By the time Glynda arrived to the bullet-ridden street, there was a full force investigation from Vales police. With some of the buildings destroyed along with most of the cameras inside of them, they were having a hard time finding on who would do such a thing. The league that they had so far was the fact that one of the suspects was Roman Torchwick, which was obvious at the fact that the nearest Dust story was getting robbed but they could never find the other suspect.

They did find the hired men that Torchwick usually had with him unconscious but barely alive as all of them had bullets inside of them. They were _lucky _at the fact that they managed to stay alive as they used their Aura at the last second to protect themselves, but they wouldn't be able to go into questioning for sometime, as they would have to recover first from their wounds. In the mean time they would be under house arrest inside of the hospital where they could recover.

But it was obvious that a battle happened here between Torchwick and somebody else. Looking into her Scroll, Glynda looked down at the video that showed Torchwick and another man duking it out in the streets before their battle took to the rooftops. The camera that was recording the battle was partially damaged, as the recording was fuzzy with no clarity to it, as it never showed how the other man fighting Torchwick looked like. But she was able to discern the giant cross he was holding in his hands.

Other than that, she had no lead on the identity of him like the other man at the docks earlier that day. She had to find out who these men were as they could pose a danger to Vale itself.

* * *

><p><strong>(Edit: 3-3-15)<strong>

**Hope you guys enjoyed this!**


	3. The Hunter

The third chapter! I hope you guys like red trench coats and narcissistic white haired badasses!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I wish I could own any of these stories!

* * *

><p>The moment Dante opened his eyes, he knew something was off. Getting up from the ground he looked around himself and realized that he was on top of a roof and was in the middle of some city. Lifting an eyebrow and trying to wrap his brain on how he got here, he drew a blank. Shrugging, he jumped off of the roof and towards the ground into the middle of a street. Looking down both ways, the entire street was empty and devoid of people with some trash tumbling across the wind.<p>

As he looked around the city, he realized that he never seen this place before on any of Earth's maps. He was starting to think he was a long way from home. The city itself was quite futuristic as he seen some tech that was beyond its time from what he last remembered back on Earth. He was getting a suspicious feeling that he wasn't even on Earth.

When some time passed with him traveling around the city and seeing some quite interesting things from the populace of the city, and learned that the place was called Vale after asking around, he felt that something was off with his body. Walking around the shopping, Dante stopped and felt something was off with his body. Looking over to a window his eyebrows rocketed up in surprise, looking back at him was a younger Dante either in his late teens or early twenties.

Even though any other person would have started to freak out, he merely grinned wildly as he started to check himself out. "Different city, probably different world, and younger body...Sweet! Home was getting dull after I took down basically every Demon Lord, this looks like a party." Being Dante, he merely acted as this was an everyday thing but he got something good out of it.

"Though, I don't remember being this emo before..." Dante said to himself, as he looked himself over again, before he shrugged at his appearance, "Meh, I still look good anyway. Now time to get me some ladies~" He chuckled to himself as he looked for a woman around his age to hit on.

Making his way around town, he found a city map of the area and made his way to the nearest bar to get himself a drink (and maybe score a night with a lucky lady). Getting to the bar, which was name Milo's Heavenly Bar, he made his way inside and sat down on the first seat that he saw was open. Placing Rebellion against the bar counter on the ground, Dante looked up to see Milo, who was the owner of the small bar and also had his name stitched on his shirt, as he looked down at him with a lifted eyebrow.

"Aren't you little young to be inside of a bar, kid?" Milo asked as he cleaned an empty glass with a handkerchief.

Dante merely shrugged back. "I just have one of those baby faces, now are you gonna get me a drink or what old man?" Dante quipped at Milo's age, as he guessed that he was in his early forties.

Milo narrowed his eyes at him. "Watch it kid, I can still give a ass-kicking to retarded idiots that likes to make a scene in my bar...So what would you like?" He said offhandedly as he grabbed and empty glass and started to clean it.

"Strawberry Sundae." Dante nodded his head to him.

"Strawberry Sundae? You know this is a bar, right? Not a ice cream shop." Milo lifted an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Yup." Was Dante's straightforward answer.

Milo shook his head. "Kids these days...Large or small? Your lucky I know how to make one, kid."

"Large." Dante answered as he leaned back into his chair and smirked at Milo in victory.

"One large Strawberry Sundae coming right up, I'll be back in five minutes." Milo left to make Dante a Strawberry Sundae, flipping the handkerchief over his shoulder. In five minutes he came back with a large cup full of Strawberry ice cream inside.

"Here you go kid, eat up." Milo slid the ice cream across the counter towards Dante. Rubbing his hands and getting ready to dig in, he grabbed the spoon and scooped up a handful of it and opened his mouth to eat the strawberry sweetness of it.

But before he could even put one scoop in his mouth, the doors to the bar slammed open with a group of me walking in. Looking over his shoulder to the noise, he seen the men all wearing full black suits with red neckties and sunglasses. But what really drew his attention were the weapons they all had in their hands. Milo merely sighed at the group of men.

"Not these bozos again..." He shook his head before heading over to them. "Alright, I told you idiots to tell Junior that I ain't gonna pay for his 'protection' or any of that crap. So get out of here before I call the cops." Milos crossed his arms as he frowned down at them.

"Sorry Milo, you know how Junior is he likes to get a arm in everything around his turf and your in his turf." One of the men grinned down at him.

"And who the hell said that he owned this place? His mom? Last time I heard his name isn't on any of these streets, so get out of here before I kick your ass." Milo scoffed at them as he uncrossed his arms.

"Hehe, last time we were here Junior gave you a chance to hand the place over peacefully but this time he said we can do whatever we want." The man that first talked to Milo said as he nodded his head to the men behind him. "Destroy the place, and I heard that you have a beautiful daughter Milo." The man grinned at him.

Milo passive expression turned furious as he said that, but before he could even react a gun was pointed straight at his face. "I wouldn't make a move Milo, unless you want your daughter to see he dads head splattered over the wall."

Milo growled at him, as he couldn't do anything as the other men started to trash the place.

"Hey, hey, hey don't you know that this is a bar? Your supposed to drink until your pissed ass drunk, not trash the place."

Milo turned his head to look at the kid that he forgot was here only for him to hear multiple gunshots to ring out. Looking over at Dante, Milo was shocked to see all of the men that were trashing the place unconscious on the ground with bullets holes inside of them. Dante didn't even bat an eyelash at them as he shot at places that wouldn't outright kill them; sometimes it was awesome being him.

"So, buddy...why don't you and your friends," Dante motioned down at the unconscious men, "Leave the place before it gets ugly here. I really want to eat my sundae in peace, please." Dante grinned at the man holding Milo at gunpoint.

Aiming Ebony, Dante shot the red gun out of his hands that scared the man into running out of the bar. "I better get a discount for my sundae old man for this."

Milo scoffed at Dante's remark. "I'll think about it, but thanks for the save kid."

Dante looked over the unconscious men before turning his attention to Milo. "So who are theses guys?"

Milo merely rubbed his throat as he looked over the men. "Their part of Juniors gang in this area of town, he wanted me to give my bar over to him so that he could expand his turf as my bar is right of it. But I ain't handing over my bar, I worked blood, sweat, and tears for this place and I am not handing this place over...It's also the only thing that's keeping me from living on the streets."

Dante deadpanned at him as he went back to eating his strawberry sundae. "So what are you gonna do about them? You can call the cops and tell them that this 'Junior' fellow is harassing you for your bar."

Milo shook his head. "I just use the police as a threat to scare them off, but they wouldn't really lend a hand here. Junior would either pay them to look the other way or he would send people to go after their families to scare them off. Trust me, I wouldn't go to the police."

"Yikes, looks like you're in the need of some help old man." Dante took a mouth full of his strawberry ice cream before continuing. "I'll tell you what old man, if I take care of Junior for you _if_ you let me have free food here from now on." Dante grinned up at him as he took another bite of his ice cream.

"Are you serious kid? Junior has an entire gang of muscle heads at his beck and call, even if they suck at fighting they will kill you without a second thought." Milo explained as he started to move Juniors men to a corner of his bar.

"Trust me, I've dealt with worse old man." Dante grinned down at him as he finished his strawberry sundae.

Milo shrugged. "Your funeral kid, Junior usually stays at the other side of town. If you go straight down this road for a couple of miles, you won't miss the place. It's not that hard to find anyway." Milo patted his hands as he finished putting all of the unconscious men in one pile at the end of his bar.

"Thanks old man, by the time I'll be back Junior won't even _think_ of coming a hundred feet near this bar." Dante smirked cockily as he waved over his shoulder and left through the door.

"...Kids these days, I'll never understand them."

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for him to find where Junior stayed at, as it was a giant club with music and light blazing out of the windows. Looking up at the sign that named the place, he deadpanned at the name. <em>The Club? Really? Even I can think of a more original name than <em>The Club, _yeesh it was like he wasn't even trying to name the place._

Walking near the doors, he was stopped from entering when a hand grabbed his shoulder. "Hey kid, what do you think your doing? You ain't on the list so you ain't getting in."

Looking to where the hand connected to, he saw a really muscular man in all black with the word 'SECURITY' on his shirt. Leaning his head to look behind him, he saw a long line of people waiting to get in. _Wonder how I didn't see that; the line has to be a couple hundred feet long!_

"Oh really? I didn't know that you were supposed to be on the list, so I'll just be on my merry way." Dante said sarcastically before nailing him in the face and knocking him out in the process. Walking pass the unconscious security guard and the amazed group of bystanders, Dante walked in and saw that the place was bigger on the inside as the place was blasting music with colors dancing throughout the air with the ground itself changing colors with the beat of the music as people danced on the dance floor.

Nodding his head to the beat, Dante grinned as he danced a bit to the beat as he made his way to the bar. He did draw the attention of various women as he got to the bar. _Sorry ladies, maybe next time. A job comes first before pleasure...No matter how hot you are._

He did bumped into one man, he had a bowler hat with orange hair as one of the bangs swept over one of his eyes. He had a white coat with a cane in his hand, the man scoffed for being bumped into before making his way out of the club. Not putting that much thought at getting bumped into the odd man, Dante continued on.

Sitting down on an open stool, he waved the bartender over. "Hey, get me the strongest shot you guys have here."

"One Everclear coming up." The bartender went off and grabbed a bottle of Everclear before pouring it into a shot-cup before sliding it across the counter to Dante.

Picking the drink up Dante nodded his head towards him in thanks and leaned his head ready to drink it, but before he could even get a sip in he was interrupted. "You sure about drinking that kid? That stuff can knock out the most heaviest drinkers here for days, and aren't you a little young to be in a club?"

Putting the drink down, Dante looked up to see a man in his early thirties with a grown beard on his chin looking down at him. He was wearing a white long sleeve with a black-buttoned vest over his chest and black slacks with black shoes over his feet.

"Aren't you a little old to be in a club?" Dante shot back. "And I ain't a kid, so I can handle a little drink."

Dante grabbed the shot of Everclear again and downed all of it in one gulp, while impressing the man next to him for still being conscious. Dante was amazed by the fact that the drink was burning his throat and was giving him a major buzz as the beer back at home barely did anything to him, he was really liking the new world he was on.

"Alright, I'm impressed that you ain't unconscious kid. That stuff usually knocks just about anyone stupid enough to drink it." He nodded his head in an impressed fashion as he leaned back in his chair.

Dante shook his head to get the buzz away as he looked up at the man next to him. "Hey do you know Junior? The owner of this club? I need to talk to him about something."

The man merely raised his eyebrow in response. "I am Junior, and what do you need to talk to me about kid?" The now named Junior responded as he sat up straight on his chair.

Dante grinned up at him as he stood up from his chair. "I'm gonna have to ask you to leave old man Milo alone along with his bar, can't you see that he needs the place to pay for his house? He old, man! He even needs to pay for his daughters tuition!"

Junior merely snorted. "So that's what it's about, Milo hired you to leave him alone? Never thought he would ask a kid to do something dangerous."

"Again, I ain't no kid Junior." Dante smirked up at him from his seat before quickly pulling out Ebony and aiming straight at his head. At the sight of a gun he scared the crap out of the dancers in the club as they all rushed out to the nearest exits, as he still aimed Ebony at his head Juniors men surrounded them in the commotion.

"Look kid, you can make this easy and put the gun down and leave the place like nothing ever happened or we can make this hard on the both of us and make this even messier than it needs to be. Hell, I can even pay double for whatever the hell Milo is paying you. So what do you say kid?" Junior said calmly as he slipped on a pair of blood-red sunglasses over his eyes like Dante wasn't even aiming Ebony at him.

Dante made a look of thinking about his answer before grinning up at. "Nah, I prefer a party!"

He kicked Junior squarely in the chest that sended him flying across the club and slamming into a pillar and sliding down it painfully. Drawing Rebellion while Ebony was still in his hand, Dante charged head-long at the nearest person and sliced Rebellion across his chest before shooting Ebony at two people that charged at him in the chest that sended them tumbling across the ground before jumping into the air. While in the air, he put Rebellion on his back and pulled out Ivory and started to shoot down the rest of the group with two of his favorite guns.

Some managed to block the bullets with their weapons while the unlucky ones were gunned down. Dante didn't really want to kill the guys so the ones that he shot were shot at non-vital areas so that they could lived, though he didn't know that the people here had Aura's to protect themselves but were unconscious anyway from the bullets. Falling from the air and putting Ivory back into its holder, Dante pulled Rebellion again from his back and fell to the cluster of still conscious thugs.

He slammed Rebellion into the ground with enough power to destroy the dance floor and send a small shockwave that threw them across the entire club. Getting up from his crouched position, Dante leaned Rebellion across his shoulder and looked around the club to see all of Juniors men strewn unconscious around the club.

Junior shook his head as he got up and looked around to see his men all defeated from the annoying punk, he gritted his teeth as he pulled out BFB and started to shoot rocket launchers at Dante. Looking up at the incoming rockets, he grinned as he quickly drew Ebony and Ivory.

"You know, I've always wanted to do this." Dante grinned wickedly as he aimed and fired precisely at the tips of the rockets and made them explode before even coming into contact with him. As the fiery explosion pushed back his hair and clothes, he couldn't help but fist-pump with both of his arms as fulfilled one of his 'List of Things I've Always Wanted To Do'.

"You have got to be kidding me." Junior said out in disbelief as he saw the kid shoot the rockets out of the air before they could even make contact with him. That type of stuff took serious skill that you can only get from years of practice and experience, and he was starting to think that Dante really wasn't a no-named kid off the block.

"So Junior, you ready to give up? I can lighten up the ass-kicking your gonna get but I won't make any promises, okay?" Dante grinned at him as he walked across the destroyed and scorched dance floor towards Junior.

Junior frowned at him as he changed BFB into its bat-form. "Not a chance kid, especially after you ruined the night and trashed my club."

Dante lifted an eyebrow in interest at how Juniors RPG changed into a bat. "Well to bad, I really didn't want to end the party early."

Charging at him at speeds that Junior couldn't see, Dante kicked BFB upwards in his hands that gave him an opening to spin-kick him in the chest that knocked him back. Ducking under another of Dante's punches, Junior regained his posture and swung BFB at Dante's head only for him to block with Rebellion.

Putting Ebony against BFB from their temporarily lock, Dante shot against it that sended Junior tumbling back from the force of the bullet and changed BFB into it's RPG form again and launched rockets wildly at Dante. Rolling forward, Dante started to run straight at Junior as he dodged the rockets with smooth moves while shooting at some out of the air that he couldn't dodge. Getting in front of Junior again, Dante swung Rebellion upward and sended Junior into the air.

Jumping after him, he proceeded to fight Junior in the air. Not used to ever fighting in mid-air, Junior wasn't prepared for the combo attack that came right at him. Dante sliced three times against Juniors chest before appearing behind him and sliced at him again before kicking him straight out of the air and towards the dance floor. The impact of Junior crashing against the dance floor made it more destroyed as cracks formed around him and knocked him out upon impact.

Landing on the floor lightly, Dante leaned Rebellion against his shoulder as he looked down at the unconscious Junior. "Well that was easy, I was kinda expecting more. Now that this is over, don't come back to Milo's Heavenly Bar and ransom it again for money. Otherwise you would have to deal with me."

He started to walk to the nearest exit of the club, only for him to stop at the sound of two sets of heels hitting across the ground.

"Well would you look at that Miltia, there is a idiot that would attack Juniors gang head-on."

"Sure thing Melanie, he's dumb...but he is cute though."

"Miltia, you know that it would be a bad idea if you were to try to go out with him. Especially after he kicked Juniors ass just now, he would never let you go twenty feet near him."

"Meh, like he can tell me who I want to date. Plus he's wearing red, you know how I like the color red."

Dante turned around and gave out a whistle of appreciation at the sight of two cute twins. One was in a red frilly dress that stopped at her knees and red heels, but what really drew his attention were the foot-long blood red claws that she had around her hands. The other had a white frilly dress with some highlights to it and white heels with no weapons in her hands, but as he looked down at her heels he realized that there were blades at where the heel was supposed to be.

"Well, well, well, aren't you the pretty girls here in this club? This is no place for pretty girls such as yourselves should be, so you should go on home...or if you like I can come along with ya?" Dante offered with a sly grin as he gave a small bow to them with his hands outstretched.

"Sorry honey, were gonna have to deny that." Miltia said as she got into a fighting stance along with Melanie and brandished her claws. "But if you live after this, I don't mind taking you out on some dinner." Miltia added with a wink towards Dante.

Melanie rolled her eyes as she readied her legs for the upcoming fight. "Really? You need to focus Miltia."

Dante couldn't help the grin from coming on to his face as he readied Rebellion in his hands. "Oh you don't have to worry about me babe, I'm gonna live on through this and take you out on some dinner in the future. But a job has to come first before pleasure, so lets get this party started!"

Dante jumped through the air and smashed Rebellion to the ground between them that made them jump sidewards away from him. He pulled Ebony and Ivory out and rained down bullets to them, only for them to continuously dodge them or deflect them with their weapons. Picking Rebellion up, Dante charged and swung straight at Melanie only for her to backflip with her legs stretched out. Remembering that there were blades for where her heels were, Dante deflected the blades from himself before jumping backwards away from her.

Only for Miltia to stab at him from behind, he reacted and grabbed her wrist and swung her around at Melanie. Landing on her feet, Miltia slid next to Melanie and gave her a nod as they both charged at Dante with Melanie meeting him first. Kicking straight at him, he blocked with Rebellion only for Miltia to come from behind her and slash at his chest. Moving his chest to the side to dodge her attack, and showing how flexible he could be, he kicked Melanie's knee that made he fall to her back.

Pulling Ebony out, Dante started to shoot at Miltia. She reacted and swiped through the air with her claws and started to deflect the bullets around her that made even more bullet holes throughout the club and dance floor. Getting back up, Melanie jumped through the air and sent a barrage of kicks straight at Dante. He pulled Rebellion in front of him and repeatedly blocked her attacks, deflecting a kick and giving him a good opening between her legs to see Miltia coming from behind he grinned as he shot a single bullet straight at her head between Melanie's legs.

Surprised that he actually shot at her from between her sister's legs, she barely managed to swipe the bullet out of the air from hitting her head. That gave Dante enough time to give an uppercut to Melanie's face that sended her through the air and right next to Miltia. Getting up, Melanie glared at him.

"I can't believe he actually shot at you between my legs." She said out loud with a slight twitch of her eye as she stood next to Miltia. She was starting to dislike him the longer they fought.

"I'm just as surprised as you are, sis." Miltia said with a bit of disbelief getting into her voice.

"Hey, I'm just that good ladies." Dante grinned at them, before shooting at them with both Ebony and Ivory. They dodged the bullets and charged at Dante from both sides with Miltia meeting him first with a flurry of slashes at him.

He parried the barraged to strikes with Rebellion before ducking from the kick to his head from Melanie. Sweeping Rebellion across the ground to knock them off their feet, Dante missed as they jumped into the air before falling right at him with Melanie sended a barrage of kicks at him so fast that she left bits of afterimages of her legs striking at him. Dante countered this by sending series of thrust from Rebellion that clipped her legs but sended them off track from his face by mere inches.

They broke off from attacking each other as Miltia crashed claws first at Dante. He jumped backwards as Miltia crashed at where he used to be, while leaving a small crater on the dance floor. Melanie jumped at Miltia, who grabbed her hands and twirled around to gain momentum before letting go and throwing her at Dante legs first. Seeing Melanie flying straight at him, he grinned as he readied Rebellion behind him.

"Guess its time to end this ladies, I need to head back before Milo thinks I'm dead." Dante said as he tensed his legs as he crouched, ready to end this fight.

He dashed at her at speeds that she couldn't even see, he came up to her and grinned before disappearing and appearing quite a distance behind her with Rebellion stretched out forward with his back facing her. Melanie stopped running and turned around to look back at Dante's back with a questioning look on her face, only for everything to turn black as she fell forward unconscious.

"Melanie!" Miltia screamed out before she narrowed her eyes at Dante and blindly charged at him. "You asshole, I'm going to kick you ass!"

She ran straight at him and swung her claws at him, but before she could even hit him he disappeared in a blur. She stumbled a bit at the fact that she couldn't hit him before turning around to see Dante walking away. Miltia was going to charge at him again, only for her to fall unconscious to the ground.

"Sorry honeys, maybe next time we could have a little date." Dante said over his shoulder as he walked out of The Club.

As he exited from The Club and started to walk down the street, he saw a blonde bombshell pass by him about to go in. "I wouldn't go in there honey, the place is trashed." He said as he walked by her, and gave her an appreciative look on how hot she was.

She lifted an eyebrow as he disappeared around a corner. "Wonder what that was all about?" Yang said to herself before walking in.

* * *

><p>"Wait, you actually took care of them?" Milo said in disbelief after Dante told him that he told Junior to leave him alone after a little 'convincing'.<p>

"Sure did old man, now you got to pay your end of the deal." Dante grinned up at him before taking a bite out of the pizza that Milo made for him.

"Shut it kid, I thought you were joking about taking care of Junior for me and if you were serious I expected you to have the shit beaten out of you from Junior and his gang of idiots." Milo said with a small amount of annoyance as he cleaned another glass with a rag.

"Well I didn't, so are you gonna give me free food from now on or what?" Dante lifted an eyebrow at him as he leaned back into the chair he was on with another slice of pizza in his hands.

Milo sighed as he lit himself a cigarette to smoke. "Yeah, yeah, you can free food here from now on kid. Just don't expect me to cook some extravagant shit just for you, okay kid? Other than that, thanks, you really saved my ass kid." Milo gave him a grin with his cigarette still in his mouth.

Dante waved him off. "No need to get all emotional on me old man, I just want the free food."

Milo's eye twitched in annoyance at that. "You ungrateful brat! I'm trying to say thanks and this is how you respond?! Why I 'outta-!"

The rest of what he said was interrupted from Dante suddenly standing up and started to walk to the door. "I'm gonna go out for a bit old man, I wanna see the rest of the city for myself...and maybe see if I could get lucky with some women." Dante grinned pervertedly to himself.

He left through the door, leaving Milo to think to himself. He sighed as he started to clean the cup in his hands again with his rag. "Damn kid, and when will he stop calling he 'old man'?! I'm not old goddammit!"

Dante grinned to himself as he heard Milo complaints with his enhanced senses after leaving the bar. He walked around Vale, flirting with every cute girl that he passed by and overall enjoying himself as he wandered Vale. He came upon an empty street and looked down it to see a story that was name 'From Dust Till Dawn'; looking inside from outside the window he saw various crystals of various colors inside. He couldn't help but lift and eyebrow as he could feel power radiating from the crystals with his powers.

_Now I can definitely tell those crystals have some importance in this world, now that I think about it I can feel the same type of energy all throughout Vale. _Dante looked up to one of the street lamps and felt that the bulbs making the light having energy inside of it like the one of the crystals inside of the shop powering it to make light.

_So this town uses this stuff to power the city? Neat. _Dante thought to himself as he walked away from the shop, but as he made his way down the street he passed by a group of men in suits heading to the shop. One man in particular caught his attention though; he wore a white trench coat with black pants and a bowler hat. He had a cane in his hands with orange hair, with his bangs swept over his right eye and covered it.

Dante remembered bumping into him at The Club, he continued going down the street as he ignored the group of men and made a turn. He continued on his way as he made his way towards the backend of Vale, ending up near the docks.

_Man this city is huge, I wonder if anything ever happens here. _Dante stopped as he looked at a TV that was showing the news from a TV store. Only for him to lift his head in surprise as he heard a giant explain occur at the docks. Looking up and seeing a huge smoke cloud spread throughout the sky, one of his eyebrows lifted as he saw torrents of fire fly throughout the air as a Bullhead made its way to the docks.

"Hmm, wonder what that's all about?" Dante said to himself. He jumped up to the nearest rooftop and jumped his way across roofs to the docks, there was the telltale sign of a battle as fire started to spread throughout the docks. Getting a good view he saw two men, one was shirtless with an orange cowboy hat on and a giant tattoo on his back with a man in a suit and a mask over the top half of his face. The man in the suit and mask had a katana in his hands while the other man...

He couldn't help but lift an eyebrow at him, he was on fire. More like fire was _coming out _of him, he wasn't all that surprised as he fought demons that had fire-based powers but he really hasn't seen a man on fire before, so this was new to him. The man with the mask jumped into the hovering Bullhead, and once he was in the ship it started to fly away.

"Oi! Where do you think you going?! We still haven't finished are fight asshole!" The man with the cowboy hat yelled up at the ship as Dante saw him make two fire lances into his hands and throw them at the ship.

"Shinka: Shiranui!" He roared as he threw them at the ship only for them to disperse into mere embers that only put minor burns across its hull. Dante couldn't see well from the distance that he was at, but he felt a surge of energy disrupt the fire lances before they could hit the ship and he caught a glimpse of a woman before the doors closed with the ship flying off to the distance. Looking back down to the man with the cowboy hat, he saw that he was leaving the destroyed area.

Dante was about to turn around and leave the place since he wasn't apart of this as he heard sirens coming down from the distance, but giving back one last glance he saw another man following the pyro.

"The hell is with the giant ass cross?" Was the first thing that came to mind as he looked down at the man. He was wearing a black suit with a white dress-shirt underneath with the first couple of buttons unbuttoned, with black hair and shades over his eyes. He was also wearing black slacks and black shoes along with a cigarette inside of his mouth that was lit and was weaving smoke behind him as he ran after the man with the cowboy hat.

But the thing that really drew his attention was the giant cross that was the same size of his body, maybe even a bit bigger than him, on his back covered with buckles that held together the wrappings around it. Getting intrigued he followed after them.

"Now this looks like fun." He said to himself with a grin on his face as he followed them to the streets. He followed the man with the cross until he came upon the same street he was on earlier with the shop that sells those powered crystals, but the group of men from earlier was robbing the place.

"Really? Is this why those idiots were there in the first place? Now that I think about it, those guys do look like the grunts that worked under Junior." Dante looked closely at the suited men, and compared them to the bodyguards that Junior had under him. "Yup, their definitely Juniors men."

He saw the man with the cross stop and look on the scene before he called out to them and unwrapped the cross, and showed that it was actually made out of metal and looked like some kind of contraption. Then he aimed down at the shop, and gunned down every single man inside in the matter of seconds.

It took Dante a moment to process the fact that the huge ass cross was in fact a huge ass gun, when he did he couldn't stop the shit-eating grin from coming on to his face. "Now that is what I call a gun! Man I have to get one of those things, they are awesome!"

But Dante didn't really stick around too long as he knew that the man was going to take care of the robbers, so he went after the pyro-cowboy from earlier as he seen flashes of his hat pass throughout the buildings. He jumped across the street and onto the next building as Cross-he just couldn't keep on call him man, as he needed a nickname from him-took on the man that he bumped at from the club, and preceded to follow after pyro-cowboy.

He ended up following him near a highway, with constructs of other highways built over it as cars passed by over them only for him to get interrupted by screaming.

"WOOOOOHOOOOOO! YOU ARE THE COOLEST SPIKY!" A girls voice yelled out followed by an explosion as some cars fell over the edge of the highways.

"Will you stop calling me that?" A rather calm voice replied back as Dante looked up to see a motorcycle fly off from the highway, followed by fire and wrecked cars falling off. On the black bike he saw the blonde bombshell from The Club along with another blond he never seen before with the most spikiest hair he ever seen in his life. While still in the air, he made brief eye contact with the blond male and was surprised by how his blue-green eyes were glowing.

While they were falling to the ground, a group of motorcycle's with men on them soon followed after. They all had various weapons in their hands as they chased after them, looking at the group he realized that three of them were about to land on him. Quickly grabbing Rebellion, he sliced cleanly through their bikes with the men falling off of their bikes and all six pieces of the three motorcycle's exploding off behind him.

He grabbed the attention of the spiky blonde man as he looked back at him from his bike as he rode off down the street followed by the rest of the pack of bikers. Dante merely grinned at him as he gave him a small two-finger salute.

_You owe me one blonde. _Dante looked back to where pyro-cowboy last was and realized that he disappeared during the commotion. _Aw man, I was hoping something interesting would happen if I followed him. Well, lose some you gain some. _He shrugged as he jumped off of the building he was on top of down to the empty streets. There was some rubble on the road from the explosion and pieces of cars spread throughout the road.

_Those two looked like they were having fun. _He looked down the road where he last seen the two blondes rode away at with the pack of motorcyclist following after them.

He was going to go back to Milo's bar after he saw that all of the excitement wore off, but before he could go back another explosion happened off to one of the buildings that was down the street. _Okay, what is it with this town and explosions?_

He looked down at the street to see something that he would never see in his life. There was two giant ass robots standing on three spider-like legs at least twenty feet tall with cannons on their shoulders that with the inside of the barrels glowing red while their hands were transformed into cannons. They had a humanoid upper body while their arms where thick and bulky while their spider-like feet were skinny and spindly and somehow carried itself with it.

But none of that mattered as Dante had a giant smile on his face reminisce of a child in a candy shop. _No. Fucking. Way! This world has robots?! That is the coolest thing ever!_

Looking down to where the robots were looking at, he saw a girl with long wavy black hair that fell down to her waist with her clothes having a black and white color scheme. She also had a bow in her hair, and he swore that he saw it twitch, as she had a sword in her hand and some sort of sheath in her other hand.

She crouched with her sword ready in her hand before jumping straight at the nearest robot and slicing and arm off before it could shoot at her with its cannons. The other one reacted and shot various rockets at her that destroyed the street as the road exploded and made craters with the rubble flying through the air and destroying all of the windows on the buildings on the street. She jumped into the air and changed her sword into a gun and shot at the robots eyes.

Liking what he was seeing, Dante leaned against the wall of the building he was next to and crossed his arms over his chest as he watch the free show. She blinded the robot eyes and sliced through one of the robots legs that made it unbalanced, as it wasn't programmed to fight with two legs. She jumped back and left a clone of herself to take the attack of a missile for her as she jumped back and ran straight at the other robot.

She threw her sword at the robots head and pierced right through, with a ribbon attached to it that stretched down to her hands. Using her weapon as an anchor, she launched herself off of the ground and swung herself to the two-legged robot and pulled her sword out of the other robots heads. The now dead robot fell to the ground and landed on top of a building and destroyed it from its weight. She landed on the two-legged robot's head and repeatedly shot into its head.

Since she shot out its eyes from earlier, it had a hard time trying to shake her off from its head. Only it was too late, after a couple dozen of shots into its head it died off, as it couldn't respond after its head core was destroyed. It shutter down and fell to the ground with the girl still on top of its head, once it fell to the ground she jumped off of its head and retracted her weapons into its ahead on her back.

She was about to walk away, only to stop as she heard slow clapping from behind her. She turned around to see a man in a red trench coat and pants with white hair clapping as he got off from the wall he was leaning on. He also had a long sword on his back that stretched down to his feet along with two guns inside of his trench coat as she could see a bit of the gun holders.

"I'll admit, that was pretty awesome. Not as cool as me if I were to fight them, but pretty awesome. I give you an 8 out of 10 for the performance." Dante couldn't help but quip at her as he grinned at her. Now that he was much closer to her, he could see that she had golden eyes with her pupils having a bit of an slit-like appearance to them. He couldn't help but give an appreciative whistle as he gave her an once-over.

"Have anyone ever told you that you are one hell of a looker? I can just stare at you all day long if I had the opportunity." Dante said as he was starting to wonder if the women here in this world all looked like models. If they were, he was really going to like this world.

Blake really couldn't help but lift an eyebrow at the fact that man was hitting on her as soon as she defeated the robots that she was just fighting. She knew that she should be cautious about the strange person in front of her, but she really couldn't help but feel...not intimidated? No, more like annoyed. Was he still hitting on her? She just fought two robots and he's hitting on her?

As she thought on this, she didn't see one of the 'dead' robots weakly aim one of its cannons at her turned back. Dante leaned his head to the side a bit and saw this before rolling one of his eyes at it. He quickly pulled Ebony out and aimed at the cannon, this also had the added effect of making Blake think he was about to shoot at her as he caught her by surprise, as she didn't expect this to happen. She closed her eyes as she wouldn't be able to dodge this or pull her Aura up to protect her in time, she heard two gunshots but she didn't feel any pain.

She opened her eyes to see Dante putting his gun into its holder as he grinned at her. "Now that was a close one, looks like you didn't destroy all of these robots."

Confused, she looked behind herself and was surprised as she saw one of the robots cannons absolutely destroyed and its head having a large hole through it. She quickly connected the dots and relaxed as she gave out a quick sigh of relief.

"Thanks, I guess I owe you one." Blake said as she turned around and started to walk away.

Dante eye her walking form, only for his gaze to fall to her butt as she walked away. _That is one nice ass. _He couldn't help but think as she walked away, he grinned to herself as she started to follow after her.

"Hey, hey, hey, you're leaving so early? We haven't even introduced are selves, I'm Dante and you?" Dante jumped in front of her as he held a hand out to her.

She narrowed her eyes in annoyance at him as she made her way around him. "Blake." She said with annoyance clear in her voice, though she did try to keep on even tone.

She made her way, only for her to keep on being followed by Dante as he continued to grin at her from her side. "So where are you doing tonight? Other than fighting giant ass robots, I mean."

Was he asking her out? Blake lifted an eyebrow at him as she really couldn't find anything to say as she never been in a situation like this before. Sure she seen a couple of guys stare at her but she never had one hit on her, let alone ask her out. So she did what she did best at and kept quiet and kept on walking and hoped something would get Dante to stop hitting on her.

Good thing something took pity on her, she looked over to an empty dark alley as she felt a familiar presence there. She stopped walking, and made Dante almost stumble into her, as she saw Adam walk out from the alley. Her eyes widened as she took in his appearance, his suit was full of burns all around it with some burn marks on his cheek along with a bruise that was starting to form.

"What happened to you, Adam?" Blake asks with some worry getting into her voice.

"Nothing important." He frowned back at her as he held Wilt in his hand tightly. He really didn't want to talk about his fight with Ace.

"Yeesh, what did you do? Walk into a burning house?" Dante couldn't help but comment of Adams appearance. He then remembered that he just saw him from the docks fighting the pyro-cowboy from earlier. _Wait, why the hell is he doing here? I thought he left the place on that ship._

Adam's frown somehow deepened as he looked over to Dante. "Were leaving Blake." He never took his gaze off of Dante when he said that.

Blake gained a surprised look. "What? But Adam were still at the beginning pha-"

She was interrupted when Adam sharply turned his head at her, before looking back at Dante who grinned cheekily at him. She wisely kept her mouth shut as she forgot about Dante next to her; it wouldn't do if some random person were to know what they were doing.

They got into a staring contest, Adam frowning at Dante while he grinned at him. "Dude, I don't swing that way." Dante quipped after Adam stared at him for a solid minute.

Adams frown deepened before he turned around and started to walk away. "Were leaving Blake."

As he said that a Bullhead appeared hovering over them with a spotlight shining over them. Dante at the ship with his hand over his eyes as his clothes and hair whipped wildly around from the wind generated from the Bullhead.

_Is that the same ship from earlier? _He thought to himself as he looked back down at Adam and Blake. Knowing that they were going to leave, Dante quickly grabbed Blake's hand and gave it a kiss.

"Hope to see you around again beautiful, and we should meet again sometime in the future." Dante smiled at her as some pink made its way to her cheeks. Blake pulled her hand away from him and turned her head to he wouldn't see the blush that was making its way to her face, even though he already saw it. Dante just grinned at her from her embarrassment. Though she did get more annoyed with him for the stunt he just pulled.

He pulled back and turned around to walk away, only for him to stop as Adams blade rested on his shoulder and against his neck. Blake widened her eyes as she saw Adam was ready to slice open Dante's neck.

"Adam, stop! He doesn't know what were doing so he doesn't have to be killed!" She yelled at him, only for her to wonder why he already didn't slice open his neck.

Looking closer, she saw Dante had Ebony, the same gun he used to save her from one of the cannons from the robots, aimed at Adams jugular. Effectively, they were at a stand off.

"Do you feel lucky punk, do you?" Dante couldn't resist saying that as they were at a stand off for a couple of moments. In a literal blink of an eye, they broke off from each other with Adam readying Wilt in his hands while Dante had both Ebony and Ivory aimed at Adams head.

Blake looked back and forth between them, as she was the bystander in this. Adam merely frowned at Dante before sheathing Wilt and walking away, he was still tired from his fight with Ace. He jumped into the Bullhead over them, with Blake following shortly after him. She gave Dante an apologizing look before closing the door as the Bullhead pulled up and flew away.

As they started to fly off, Dante grinned up at Blake as waved at her before they left. He turned around and made his back to Milo's bar to get himself a drink, and a place to crash for the night.

* * *

><p><em>Just where are these people coming from? <em>Glenda thought to herself as she looked down at four screens that showed four different men in fights. One had Ace throwing fire at Adam while thick sheets of fire came out of his body, another had Nicholas blocking one of Roman's flares with his Punisher before raining bullets back at him, the third one had Dante fighting both Melanie and Miltia at the same time, while the last one had a blonde haired man with the most spikiest hair she has ever seen in black clothes on a black bike with Yang Xiao Long hanging off from him while they were being chased by a group of men on motorcycles.

After leaving the scene that Nicholas made with his fight with Roman, she returned back to Beacon and showed the recordings to Ozpin. After he was done reviewing the videos, he sipped on his coffee that seems to never leave his hands and paused on one particular scene.

"...And how does this concern me Glynda?" Was the first thing that came out of Ozpin's mouth.

Glynda merely gaped at him. "How _doesn't _this concern you Ozpin?! We have rampant men running around Vale causing destruction wherever they may be! They could be a danger to the populace of Vale; did you see the level of destruction they made?! Particularly the one that can make fire out of his _body _without using Dust?! He destroyed the entire docks and literally _melted _everything around him like they were made out of butter! And it looked like he wasn't even trying!"

Ozpin merely sipped on his internal coffee that seems to never run out, after she was done with her rant. He looked back to the scene he paused at, before looking back up to Glynda.

"All I see is young men helping those that were in need of help for a long time, Glynda. The young man at the docks stopped a band of White Fang members from stealing four crates full of uncut Dust from the Schnee company, the one with the huge cross-gun stopped Roman from robbing that Dust shop and saved a Faunus from being killed, young Dante helped an old man from getting ransomed from Junior and his gang of men, and a man stepping in and helping a future student of Beacon from a gang of bikers from molesting her. Even though Yan Xiao Long could of defended herself from harms way, especially from a group of incompetent men, he went out of his way and helped."

He finished as he took a sip of his coffee. Glynda merely gave him a skeptic look as she crossed her arms over her chest. "And what your saying is?"

"I see young trained men without a purpose, and I want to give them one." Ozpin said as he walked towards the balcony of his office and looked down to see the grounds of Beacon and the city of Vale off to the distance. The sun was setting and the sky was full of different hues of colors, this would have been a beautiful sight to a man like Ozpin but after being the Headmaster of Beacon for years and having this view since the beginning of his job, he got used to it quickly.

"And how do you expect to do that Ozpin? All you could do is...No, just no! Ozpin you are not doing that! We don't know what their agenda's are here in Vale and they could pose a threat to the students!" Glynda yelled at him as she stormed after him on the balcony.

"I don't think their bad people Glynda." Ozpin pulled the Scroll out in front of him.

"And how do you know that?" Glynda replied back to him with a skeptic look on her face.

"...I just have a feeling."

On the screen was Nicholas holding his hand out to Velvet with a genuine smile on his face as he led Velvet to the park after he saved her.

* * *

><p><strong>(Edit: 3-3-15)<strong>

**Hope you guys enjoyed this!**


	4. The Soldier

If you guys read the summary, you would notice the created of RWBY has died...Well shit...HOLY SHIT HES F #$ING DEAD!

Monty Oum died on February 1st from an allergic reaction to whatever he was allergic to at the time. Sigh, goddammit why does shit like this always happen? First my favorite actor Paul Walker died and now this shit? COME ONE! Monty was probably one of the coolest guys from Roosterteeth! Hell when I read about him I realized that he had one hell of a fun time living with his friends and wife and making RWBY! It even said that he loved this job and the characters that he was making.

This is just fucked up, why did he have to die? WHY?!

Sigh, I'm getting depressed about this, but I had time to get over it. So here's chapter 4.

**Disclaimer: **I wish I could own any of these stories!

* * *

><p>Cloud was riding his bike, Fenrir, through the barren wasteland used to be known as Midgard. Taking an open pathway, Cloud's thoughts drifted off from the past six months since the incident with Kadaj, Loz, Yazoo, and the whole 'Kadaj-transforming-into-Sephiroth-thing'. Man that was a serious pain in the ass for him.<p>

After he defeated Sephiroth, again, Kadaj going into the Lifestream with Aerith, and him curing the Geostigma with the pool of Lifestream at the church that he and Aerith first meet at, things were going pretty good for him. He got out of his depressive state and started being himself again. He started to take work with Tifa again, becoming the 'delivery boy' for the Seventh Heaven that Tifa loves to call him. He smiled at that, it was good to talk with Tifa again after not being in contact with her after distancing himself from her and the rest of his friends for two years. He always had a soft spot for her.

Looking ahead of himself he saw the church and drove inside, making sure not to run over some of the strewn chairs and flowers that littered the floor. Parking Fenrir, he got off his bike and grabbed a canteen full of water to water the growing flowers that Aerith would always take care off when she had the chance. He's been doing this almost everyday or when he has free time to water the flowers in remembrance of Aerith, he wasn't sad about her death anymore but he did it out of respect and love for her.

This also had the added affect of soothing him and making him more relaxed, it really helped him when his head was going through some dark things. After he was done watering the flowers, he put down the canteen and jumped back on Fenrir. He was ready to go back to Seventh Heaven for another job that Tifa would have for him, he couldn't wait. But just as he turned Fenrir on, something strange happened. The pool of Lifestream inside of the church started to move sporadically instead of being still and calm, and started to move violently.

Narrowing his eyes and gazing curiously at it, a large tendril of Lifestream extended out and shot straight at him at startling speeds. Even with his enhanced reflexes he wouldn't be able to dodge in time, so he crossed his arms in front of him just as the stream of Gaia's life energy crashed into him. Feeling his conscious moving away from his body and into the Lifestream, he relaxed as he had a feeling that this was all of Aerith's doing.

After feeling that his consciousness stopped moving, he opened his eyes to see himself standing in an empty white plain. He closed his eyes again and gave a soft smile as he felt a familiar presence behind him.

"Hey Aerith."

"Hey Cloud." Aerith smiled as she greeted him, it's been six months since she last saw him and it was good to talk to him again.

They stayed silent for a couple of minutes, simply enjoying each other's company again as they stood back to back. But Cloud knew that it wouldn't last long as Aerith wouldn't just pull him into the Lifestream just to say hi. So he broke the comfortable silence.

"Why am I here Aerith? Is something wrong? Is Gaia under attack again from a new threat?" He asked as he turned his head slightly to her, but still not able to see her from over his shoulder.

"Don't worry Cloud, Gaia is finally safe again thanks to you and are friends." She smiled at him as she held her hands together in front of her.

"So what is this all about?" If Gaia wasn't getting threatened with destruction again, why did she call him here?

"It's not about Gaia anymore that needs help Cloud, but Remnant." She explained, which only made him confused.

"Remnant?" He couldn't help but ask curiously.

"Its a planet from a nearby solar system close to are own, and its in a dire need of help Cloud. Remnant called out for help, spreading its pleas to anything that could answer. And we answered back Cloud, along with three other nearby planets from different solar systems. We don't know how long Remnant could last before its destroyed." Aerith worriedly said as she held her hands together in front of her.

"Another planet? Destroyed? Destroyed from what?" Cloud asked, not all that perturbed by the revelation that there was life on other planets. After learning about Sephiroth and Jenova origins, he wasn't all that surprised of other life in the stars. Aerith didn't say anything for a couple of moments, leaving Cloud to think that this was starting to turn serious.

"...From the Darkness that resides within it, Cloud." A solemn look appeared on her face as she said this. Even though he couldn't see her face, he knew her long enough to tell that something was bothering her. A small frown made its way on his face as he turned his head enough to have a side view of her back facing him.

"And how bad will it be when it destroys Remnant, Aerith?" He already had an idea on what will happen from experience of higher beings of power dedicated to only destruction.

"It'll spread from Remnant to Gaia, and to the other three planets to raze them with chaos, darkness, and destruction." She explained as she held her hands in front of her in a praying gesture as her fingers interlocked; her already solemn look deepened.

Clouds eyes narrowed into slits at this, he didn't like what he was hearing. "Can we fight it back? I know that Shinra and SOLDIER can hold their own against stuff like this, along with AVALANCHE helping along side them. We've been through this type of stuff before Aerith, what makes this more dangerous than Sephiroth and Jenova trying to destroy Gaia with the Meteor?"

"Its not Gaia that I'm worried about Cloud, I know it can be protected from Shinra and our friends. Its the amount of people that will die when the Darkness get here Cloud. The rest of the world doesn't know about this and I can't exactly talk to people about this, I can only talk to you Cloud because you're an exception." Her head dipped down as she looked down at the ground with a scared look. "...Cloud, millions of innocent people will die if we don't stop this."

He froze, his eyes widened as he clenched his fist instinctively at the thought of innocent people dying. He thought about what Aerith said for a couple of moments before he made up his mind, a determined look coming onto his face as he turned fully around to look at Aerith.

"Will I be able to return back Aerith?" He needed to know if he could come back home after he goes to Remnant, he just couldn't up and leave everyone. _Especially _Tifa, she would be so mad at him if she were to learn this.

"You'll be able to return, but it only happens once every month and the portals that connect are worlds opens sporadically around Remnant. So it could open anywhere and you only have a limited amount of time to go through them before they close." She explained.

Cloud nodded his head, before a thoughtful look came upon his face. "Wait, before I go I have a question. How do I even go to Remnant? Didn't you say that it was in another solar system? Along with the fact that other planets answered Remnant's call for help?"

Aerith merely giggled at him, her solemn mood turning cheery again. "You know how every planet with life on it has a Lifestream to it?" At Clouds nod she continued. "Well, how do I put this...All of the planets Lifestreams stretch themselves and connects with Remnants own Lifestream. By doing this the planets are connected to one another, but it only lasts for a limited amount of time since their own Lifestreams could deteriorate from being in contact with another planets life force for to long. When this happens, people could go into their own planets Lifestreams and travel to any other planet that they're connected to at the time."

Aerith took a deep breath from all of the talking before continuing. "And to answer your question about the other three planets answering Remnants call for help, they also are sending people that they have chosen to help along with you."

"So I'll be working with other people?" Cloud asked.

Aerith nodded her head. "But they don't know about any of this because of the fact that they can't communicate with their own planets Lifestreams, except for you Cloud. So you would have to find them and explain what's happening to them and why they are there."

"But how am I going to find them? I'll be on a whole different planet Aerith; it'll take time for me to find them. Let alone know who they are and what they look like." He crossed his arms as he looked up at her.

Aerith grinned at that. "I thought you ask that." She turned fully around and looked up at Cloud's glowing Mako enhanced eyes with a smile on her face. "I'll be coming with you!"

"Huh?" Cloud let out confusedly.

"Well Gaia and the other planets agreed to send someone along with one of you to help guide you and the others, so they chose me since I know you and I'm in the Lifestream while were at it. So I'll be able to relay you guys any news Remnant gives to me since I'll be able to talk to it, to tell you if the Darkness in it does anything drastic. But I'll only be able to talk to you and the others as the residents of Remnant won't be able to see me." She explained, as her smile got brighter at the thought of being with Cloud again.

"Heh, it'll be just like old times. Alright, I'm ready Aerith." Cloud nodded his head to her. He knew he had to do this, to protect his friends and the innocent of Gaia. So with a determined look, he was ready.

"Okay Cloud, good luck." Aerith smiled at him. And she meant it.

This was the last thing he heard and saw before his vision was filled with white as he was being transported to Remnant.

Opening his eyes, Cloud found himself looking up at an afternoon sky. Blue and filled with small amounts of white fluffy clouds that dotted the sky with the sun shining brightly down at him full of warmth, overall it was a nice day if Cloud had to say about it.

Getting up he realized that he was leaning on something, turning to it he was surprised to see that it was his bike Fenrir. And strapped to the back of it was his case full of Materia that he gathered over the years. He gave a slight smile as he figured that it was Aerith responsible for this. Looking at the area around him, he saw that he was in the middle of an open field. Full and brimmed of life as the greenery and trees seemed like they were glowing.

Pulling his goggles over his eyes, Cloud got on top of Fenrir that creaked a bit under his weight. At a good distance away from him was a city, about the size or maybe bigger than Edge. Revving Fenrir on, he opened the side compartments built inside of it and was greeted by the sight of various blades that if combined would make his Fusion Sword. Nodding his head at the blades and closing the compartments, he started driving to the city at 125mph, half the speed that it could go at 250mph, and left a trail of dirt clouds behind him.

With the wind blowing his spiky blond hair back, he took a deep breath and prepared himself for the upcoming battles that he knew he would get into.

_"Hello Cloud!"_

He almost swerved out of control in surprise at the unexpected call of his name. After steadying Fenrir, he looked to who called him and was surprised that it was Aerith. But what really stood out was the fact that she was floating next to him as he drove.

"Aerith?"

_"Who else? And I told you I'll be coming along with you." _She giggled at him as she continued to float by him as he continued to drive forward.

"But how are you doing that?" He couldn't help but ask as he looked at the floating Aerith five feet away from the ground.

_"Well because I'm apart of the Lifestream and I'm out here, I'm basically a ghost if you were to think about it. And I'll be able to communicate with you and the others like this." _She explained as Cloud started to focus back on the dirt road.

"I see." He nodded in understanding. "Is there anything else to why you're out here?"

Aerith nodded her head. _"Yes there is, Remnant asked me to tell you the basics of the world that your on. It would be weird to the general populace that you don't know everyday information here, so I'll be telling you some information regarding Remnant."_

Cloud nodded his head for her to continue. _"The world of Remnant is full of supernatural forces and shadowy creatures known as the "Creatures of Grimm". When mankind was born here on Remnant, they waged a battle of survival against the Grimm before discovering the power of Dust. Dust is basically the equivalent of Materia that grows in mass from Remnant itself instead of the artificial Materia that Shinra made. Dust controls the elements and are used for magical abilities, which were used to help mankind fight against the Grimm."_

Pausing to take a breath, which Cloud thought was unnecessary since she didn't need to breath, and continued. _"Those who use these abilities to battle against the Grimm are known as Huntsmen or Huntresses. Another thing you should know is the power that the people of Remnant uses called Aura. Aura is the manifestation of ones soul and can be used for a wide range of abilities. The specific ability and its strength differ from individual to individual and are dependent on a number of factors, such as experience, training, and innate skill. And finally there's Semblance, its a power that is unlocked after using Aura to its finest. Semblance varies differently to every individual as it lets you control a physical phenomenal according to the nature of their power."_

"So basically...are world." Cloud summarized as how Remnant was quite similar to Gaia, with major differences alongside it.

_"Well if you put that way, then yeah. Are world." _Aerith shrugged, as Cloud got closer to the city. _"By the way, the city that you're heading to Cloud is called Vale. Its one of the major cities that populate Remnant."_

"Thanks for the info Aerith." Cloud nodded his head to her. She ended up smiling at him as she held her hands together.

_"Well, I have to be going now Cloud. I need to keep an eye on Remnant and the Darkness; I'll come back and talk to you again when you're near one the others that were chosen to help along with you. See you Cloud." _With that, she disappeared out of sight like a ghost.

Seeing her disappear, Cloud revved Fenrir faster as he approached Vale. It only took a couple of minutes for him to reach the outer reaches of Vale from the speed that he was going, slowing down as he started to drive on the cities roads he noted how the city was vastly different from Edge. If he were to compare Edge to Vale, one thing came to mind.

_Clean. _He thought as how clean Vale was compared to how dirty Edge usually is. Putting the thought behind his head, he continued onward through the city. Driving throughout the city, he got a good feel about Vale and remembered the streets that he driven through for the future if he were to drive in Vale again.

After hours on nothing happening, he stopped and parked Fenrir by a cafe. He gave out a sigh for not finding anything, and he was getting hungry so he thought it would be good for him to get something to eat. Going inside he passed a man in a black suite with a large covered cross leaning against his table, Cloud lifted an eyebrow at it but didn't give it a second glance as he seen some large and impressive weapons over the years. Continuing on forward he saw a shirtless man with a large tattoo on his back of a purple grinning skull with a large white mustache and a orange cowboy hat eating so much food Cloud actually stopped and stared in astonishment.

_How is he not dead?_ Cloud thought as he gained a bit of a disturbed look on his face as he went onward to an open table. Sitting down he waited only a moment before a waitress came to him.

"What would you...like...sir..." The girl stopped suddenly. Looking up at her he was surprised that her face a deep shade of red as she blushed madly.

_H-H-Hot! _Was what was going through her head as she looked at Cloud, though he was totally oblivious to this. Looking at the Cloud, she realized that he was wearing a cool set of clothes. He was still wearing the same clothes that he had when he fought with Kadaj six months ago, it also was his new favorite clothes and it was easier to fight in them.

"I'll just take a burger." He said, as he looked straight up at her in her eyes. She froze as she looked at his glowing eyes and squealed a bit at how cool he looked, he ended up looking hotter in her point of view.

"S-Sure! I-I'll be r-right with you s-sir!" She went ramrod straight and ran to the kitchen to get him a burger. It didn't take that long before she came back with his burger with her face red.

Nodding his head in thanks, missing the squeal that came out of her mouth as she left him alone, he devoured the burger in the matter of minutes. When he finished the burger that was when he came to one startling conclusion. He didn't know Remnants currency. He started to quickly think on how he was going to get out of this without getting into trouble. It was a good thing that Lady Luck decided to have his back.

The sound of plates clattering caught his attention. It turned out that the man with the orange tattoo passed out while eating.

"Someone call the ambulance! I think this guy is dead!" The manager of the cafe yelled out as everyone's attention was on the manager.

Seeing an opportunity, Cloud quietly sneaked out of the cafe and jumped on Fenrir. Looking inside and seeing everyone's attention still on the manager, he revved Fenrir and quickly drove away from the cafe. After getting a couple of blocks away from the cafe, Cloud gave out a sigh. He didn't like doing things like this it made him feel bad. Steeling himself, he promised that someday in the future he would pay back the money for the burger he ate.

_"Cloud I found one of them!" _Aerith appeared beside him suddenly with a triumphant look on her face.

Cloud pulled the brakes and skidded across the street before turning Fenrir to the side to look at Aerith. "Aerith? What do you mean you found one of them?"

Aerith pouted and crossed her arms. _"I mean I _found_ one of the guys that you're supposed to work with! He's nearby, along with the other two. There all so close to you, and I can point you right to the nearest one."_

"Alright, take me to him." Aerith nodded and started to fly ahead of him, Cloud quickly followed after her. Going down the streets over a hundred-miles per hour, Cloud looked around himself and saw that he was heading to the more poorer and grittier part of Vale. Giving his attention back to Aerith he saw her slowing down, pulling the brakes Cloud stopped alongside Aerith in front of a club called The Club.

Cloud lifted an eyebrow at the name, but he didn't put that much thought into it as he looked over to Aerith. "Is he in there?"

She shook her head. _"No, we just missed him. But I can still sense him, he's nearby and not that far from for you to not catch up with him in a couple of minutes."_

Cloud nodded his head and was ready to go after him, but stopped as he noticed a commotion at the parking lot for The Club. Looking over to where the commotion was happening, Cloud saw a group of grown bikers surrounding a girl. A teenage girl who wears a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow, low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small, golden buttons.

She wears a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest appears on this banner, except golden in color. She wears black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white, asymmetrical back skirt.

Aside from an orange infinity scarf around her neck, she has no discernible jewelry. She wears brown, knee-high platform boots that appear to be made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths. Her left leg also has a gray, bandana-like object wrapped around the top of her boot. She wears fingerless black gloves underneath two yellow mechanized gauntlets with a black design.

Her long blonde hair becomes lighter in color at the tips and flowed in a loose and messy manner, with a few locks sticking out and a small cowlick on top of her head. She has a pale complexion and lilac eyes. Overall a bombshell to other people, but to Cloud a girl that looked in the need of help from getting harassed from grown men.

He looked over at Aerith, who gained an understanding look as she looked at the situation that the girl was in and no doubt that Cloud would involve himself into. She grinned at him as she slowly disappeared from view.

_"Don't worry Cloud, you can go and help her. We'll find the others next time." _With that she faded out of Clouds sight. Giving the spot that Aerith disappeared at a smile, Cloud drove Fenrir over to them.

"Like I said you old farts, I ain't going with you! Now leave me alone before I kick your old perverted asses!" The girl yelled at them. The men only grinned at her.

"Well looky here, this girl think she can beat us up! Lets give her a lesson boys, and after that we could have some 'fun' with her." One of the muscular men grinned pervertedly at her, with the other men doing the same and chuckling at the thought.

Cloud frowned and narrowed his eyes at that; they were definitely getting an ass kicking from him. Yang ended up scowling at the creeps that were surrounding her, just because she was a girl didn't mean shit to these assholes. She can kick their asses to hell and back without even breaking sweat. Just as when she was about to activate Ember Celica to kick their asses, she was interrupted.

"Hey!" Cloud skidded Fenrir next to them with his face set in a scowl as he looked up at the group of men. Getting their attention, and getting a thankful look from Yang, he continued. "She said leave her alone, so leave before this get ugly." He threatened them.

One of the men just laughed at him, with the others soon joining him. "Well aren't you just the perfect knight in shiny armor? What are you going to do, run us over with your bike? There's twenty of us and one of you, and I bet I can kick your ass!"

He walked up to Cloud with a confident grin on his face and reeled his fist back to punch him. Cloud merely rolled his eyes and lazily caught his sloppy punch before giving his hand a squeeze with enough strength behind it to crush his hand.

"Gaaaaaahh!" The man screamed pitifully as his hand was crushed under Clouds immense strength. Letting go of his hand, the man fell to the ground in a pile while holding his hand with tears streaking down his face in pain.

Yang gave a whistle of appreciation at how strong the older guy was, grinning at the fallen man Yang walked up to Cloud and jumped on Fenrir behind Cloud and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Finally, your here honey! These creeps were harassing me while I was waiting for you."

"What?" Cloud gave her a confused look.

"Just pretend you're my boyfriend and drive out of here so that they would leave me alone." She whispered to him. Cloud gave her a slight aghast look, before sighing and nodding his head. Yang grinned at him at that.

"Yeah, sure thing _Hun. _I'll drop you off at home." The 'Hun' part rolling of his tongue weirdly as he never said it before in his life. With that he revved Fenrir and drove away from the parking lot.

"Hey! Where the hell are you going you little piece of shit?! You just took down one of our own and you expect us to-" The rest of what one of the men was yelling was muffled as they got further away and over the sound of Fenrir's engines.

Yang gave a sigh of relief as she leaned her head forward over Cloud's shoulder, and unknowingly pushing her breast against his back, to look at Cloud's face. But Cloud either ignored this or didn't notice as he kept as he focused on driving on the road.

"Thanks for the save Spiky, but I could of handled them." She said confidently with a grin on her face as she held her fist up, and she could've. She graduated Signal at the top of her class in fighting prowess, and she figured that those bikers didn't go to any schools in their lives as they looked like they were dropouts. So she would've taken care of them in no sweat.

Feeling her arms that were wrapped around his abdomen, Cloud noticed that she had pretty strong muscles in her arms. After gauging the strength and feel of her arms he came to the conclusion that she was a powerful person, as it took a lot for someone to give a hard squeeze around Clouds strong body and for him to feel it.

"Yeah I'm sure that you could've taken care of them but seeing that you looked like you were getting into trouble, I just decided to help. So where do you live? I'll drop you off at home, but I'm new to Vale so I don't really know where I am." Cloud said as he made Fenrir go faster, which made Yang's long hair whip out behind them.

"Aww, ain't that sweet of you? Your like my knight in shiny armor." Yang cooed with a smirk as she snuggled her head against the side of Cloud's spiky head. Cloud merely frowned at the playfulness that he heard in her voice. "I'll just point you to where I live Spiky."

"Please don't call me that." Cloud said calmly with a bit of annoyance getting into his voice, at least she wasn't comparing his head to a Chocobo.

"Aww, is Spiky getting mad? Don't worry, mama will help turn that frown upside down." Yang grinned as she poked the side of Cloud's cheeks and pushed them up to try and make him smile. She ended up laughing as she was doing this while Cloud rolled his eyes. Though the edges of his lips perked up, Yang kind of reminded him of Tifa.

Cloud's senses reacted, and he pulled the breaks and skidded to the left just in time to dodge a rocket launcher from hitting them. Revving Fenrir forward again and looking back, Cloud and Yang saw that it was the bikers from before on bikes chasing them with various weapons in their hands. Most, if not all, of them had either a gun, grenade launcher, or an RPG aimed at them as Cloud started to weave his was around cars as they started to go up onto a highway full of cars.

"Not these bozos again." Yang said with annoyance in her voice.

"Were gonna' kick both of you'll asses for what you'd did to Michael!" The man leading the pack of bikers, presumably the leader Cloud thought, yelled at them as he aimed a RPG straight at them and fired along with the others.

"Tch." Cloud started to maneuver Fenrir, with Yang hanging tightly off of him, and dodged all of the bullets shot at him and Yang. Cars on the high way started to move away from them, which gave Cloud the opportunity to go faster and over a hundred miles per hour and was starting to lose them as he gained distance from his faster bike.

Looking back and seeing that they were still chasing him, Cloud mentally groaned and figured that they were going to keep on chasing them until they either run out of gas or lose them. Either was likely to happen, as he didn't know when was the last time they put gas in their bikes, and the fact that they were on a highway. Giving a fast squeeze of the brakes, Cloud made a 180-degree turn and started to drive backwards facing them while looking out for cars still on the road.

"Can you take care of them?" Cloud asked Yang, as he never took his eyes off from the approaching bikers.

"Yup, I sure can Spiky!" Yang said with a mock salute and a grin as she stood up of Fenrir and balanced herself quickly and activated Ember Celica, turning them from bracelets into gauntlets that covered her hands and forearms. She punched her fist together with her hair briefly coming on fire as she grinned at the bikers.

She pulled twenty-four shotgun shells and loaded twelve into each chamber of her weapons. Getting into a fighting stance she worked on for years on Fenrir and behind Cloud while standing on it, Yang quickly punched the air and started to fire explosions right at them with empty shotgun shells falling out to the road. She took out half of the pack of bikers before she stopped and reloaded by pulling out more shotgun shells and reloaded before going back into action.

Cloud couldn't stop the mild look of surprise as he looked up at Yang, but his attention went back to the road as two brave, or stupid in this case, bikers revved their motorcycles and charged at them. They dodged Yang's shots and aimed their guns at them, Yang punched at them only for Ember Celica to click empty.

"Crap, I'm out! I don't have enough time to reload!" Yang yelled out as the bikers grinned at them and was prepared to fire their weapons.

Cloud looked at the distressed Yang and looked back at the bikers, he reacted. He pulled the brakes and skidded to a stop, Yang barely managed to hang on as she quickly sat back down and wrapped her arms around Cloud. The two bikers tried to stop their bikes but it was too late. Cloud opened the side compartments from Fenrir, surprising both Yang and the bikers, only for the bikers to crash into them and got knocked off from their bikes. Their bikes continued onward even without their riders as Cloud looked down at the groaning men.

"Whoa, that is a lot of blades." Yang said as she looked over Cloud's shoulder at the swords inside of the compartments. She was starting to like him; he was making all of this fun. A bit dull though, but fun. "So what's the plan champ?"

Cloud looked at the angry mob of bikers approaching them, and calmly grabbed the main base blade for his Fusion Sword. "We take them out."

"And how do you expect us to do that?" Yang crossed her arms as she looked curiously at Cloud as he grabbed another blade, only for her to lift her eyebrows to her hairline as he fused it together to make his sword bigger.

"Like this." Cloud revved Fenrir and charged at them. Three bikers broke from the pack and charged at them while the rest slowed down to watch, Cloud merely gave the bikers a blank look.

"Kick their asses boys!" John yelled at his men, as he came to a full stop and crossed his arms with a smug smile on his face. He was confident that his lackeys would beat the crap out of them, even though Yang singlehandedly took out half of them, and he would have his fun killing them. Even if the blonde was hot, no one messed with his boys and gets away with it. So he would have to kill her, no matter how hot she was.

Only for his smug smile to get wiped of his face.

Cloud grabbed another blade, which occupied both of his hands, and drove at them without touching the throttles. The bikers changed their guns into swords and charged at them, Cloud didn't even bat an eyelash at this. As they met head on, Cloud stabbed through the first bikers chest and out of his back, which made a fountain of blood erupt from him. He twirled Fenrir in a full circle and had enough momentum to slice cleanly through the second mans bike in half and using the other blade to knock the wind out of him.

The third and final one, Cloud combined the other blade together to make his sword bigger and sliced through him and his bike into three pieces so fast that it looked like a blur of black and silver. Using one hand to pull the breaks, Cloud skidded to a stop with one leg on the ground and looked at the pack of bikers in front of him. He didn't even give the two explosions of bikes that he sliced up behind him a second glance.

It made for one hell of an awesome scene.

Yang's eyes were wide at the skill that the guy showed, she never met any other people like him before except for may her uncle Qrow. "That was awesome! Spiky, you and I need to hang out more! We make one hell of an awesome team!" She grinned at him as she hugged him tightly from behind, not even giving a second thought of her breast pressing tightly against his back.

Cloud was almost tempted to roll his eyes, she was kind of reminding him of Reno. But blonde, and was also a girl. With big breast. But he was used to it after being friends with Tifa for years. Cloud's attention went back to the bikers ahead of him that had shocked looks on their faces, only for Yang to sprung to her feet on Fenrir again and start to shoot at them again. She took out half of them in their shocked states in mere moments as the road was getting large craters in it from the explosive bullets from Yang and the explosions from the bikes she shot at.

John dodged the bullets and charged at them with the rest of his pack of followers behind him. "Alright, that is it! These fuckers took down half of us! We have to kick their asses boys!"

The rest of the bikers gave out yells of agreements and started to fire at them. Cloud opened the side compartments, which were used as a makeshift shield to block the bullets, and drove quickly away with Yang sitting back down and holding onto him. Whizzing by cars and farther away from the pack of bikers, Cloud looked at the still following, but smaller, pack of bikers. They were getting annoying.

"Can you drive a motorcycle?" Cloud asked Yang as he pulled more of his blades out of Fenrir while driving.

"Yeah, I can. I have my own motorcycle back at home, why?" Yang questioned as Cloud started to fuse two more of his blades together with the already fused sword, making it larger than him. Making the Fusion Sword complete. Yang couldn't help but stare at his oversized sword in amazement and at how Cloud could carry it. He was way stronger than he looked.

He slowed down next to a biker and used the Fusion Sword to block bullets shot at him which ricocheted away from him, and sliced cleanly through the front half of his bike. The man fell off with his the two pieces of his bike exploding behind him, Cloud jumped off from Fenrir and left Yang in surprise driving it and continued onward doing the same thing with the others with Yang shooting at them again as she weaved her way through the throng of cars on the road which helped speed up the rate at how many bikers they were taking out.

Landing on the roof of a car, Cloud looked around and counted only eight bikers left along with John the leader. Looking at Yang to see how she was doing, he rolled his eyes as she was showing that she was enjoying herself as she rode Fenrir at crazy speeds as she either got up close and punched the lights out of them or shot at them from a distance.

"This bike is awesome! Where did you get this from Spiky?! I absolutely need one!" Yang yelled with a giant grin on her face as she drove up next to the car that he was on.

"I offered the last owner of Fenrir free food and drinks for life from the bar that I work at." Cloud said calmly as he leaned the Fusion Sword on his shoulder as he looked at what was left of the group of bikers. They were never a threat to either him or Yang from how he saw her fight on Fenrir. He probably didn't even need to get involve with this, as he wouldn't even be in this situation. He almost sighed at that, but managed to hold it in.

_"Cloud!" _Aerith appeared next to him as they drove down the highway.

Cloud's eyes snapped to the floating Aerith next to him. _What is it? _He remembered to think out loud as he could communicate with her with his mind, he also didn't want to startle Yang into thinking he was insane for talking into an empty space. Her appearance also helped prove Aerith's claim that other people couldn't see her, as Yang didn't even looked like she noticed the floating Aerith in front of her.

_"I found him again, he's right under you from the turn up ahead." _She pointed ahead of them, showing a rather sharp turn on the highway along with buildings lining up behind it.

_All right, I'll see if I could get to him. _Cloud nodded his head to her and jumped back on Fenrir, making Yang jump back in surprise as Cloud started to drive again. She shrugged and went back to hanging off of Cloud by wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Were gonna need a new change of scenery." Cloud said as he opened one of the compartments and put the fully completed Fusion Sword inside before pulling the throttles of Fenrir and started to go over a hundred miles per hour as they approached the turn up ahead.

"And how do you expect us to do that?" Yang asked as she leaned her head to the side just in time to see the turn ahead of them, and the fact that it didn't seem that Cloud was slowing down any time soon. "Ooooooohhh, so that's how. You sure know how to give a girl a fun time Spiky."

Cloud heard the still present Aerith giggle at him from Yang's comment. _"I like her, she knows how to have some fun Cloud. Maybe you could get a girlfriend with her?" _At Cloud's deadpanned look she giggled again. _"I'm just joking Cloud."_

At that moment she got a distracted look on her face, like she was talking to someone before she nodded her head to someone that Cloud couldn't see. _"I have to go Cloud, there's some urgent business that I need to attend to with Remnant and the other planets that are still connected." _With that Aerith gave him a warm smile before disappearing.

_Must've been important for her to leave me hanging when I'm real close to one of the others. _Cloud thought to himself as he started to go faster.

"Don't think we'll chicken out of this blondes!" Cloud's attention went back to John who yelled at them as they continued to follow after them with his rocket launcher aimed at them. He fired straight at them, with the rocket leaving a trail of smoke behind it as it approached. Cloud's super enhanced senses reacted as he opened the side compartment and pulled out the Fusion Sword and skidded Fenrir sideways as they continued down the highway.

When the rocket was several feet away, Cloud pulled the Fusion Sword up and cleanly sliced the rocket in half. With the two halves flying to the sides of both his and Yang's heads and exploding against the road and cars on the roads which fell of the highway as Cloud's attention went briefly to the cars full of civilians. He really didn't mean that to happen, but he was confident that they all would survive. He turned Fenrir back on track and put the Fusion Sword into the compartment again.

Yang just couldn't help the grin of excitement from coming on her face at how cool that looked. "WOOOOOHOOOOOO! YOU ARE THE COOLEST SPIKY!" Yang couldn't help but yell as they drove off and jumped into the air of the highway and fell to one of the roads below.

"Will you stop calling me that?" Cloud asked calmly as they fell as he looked down to the ground to look at the road that he was going to aim and land for, only for his eyes to make brief contact with a white-haired man in a red trench coat and a large sword on his back.

_That must be him. _Cloud thought as he committed his face to his memory to remember in the future, he knew he wouldn't be able meet him right now as they bikers would keep him busy long enough for him to disappear but at least he has his face to remember.

As he thought this he landed on the road and started to drive on forward, and his attention went back to the white-haired man in time to see him pull his sword out and cleanly slice through three motorcycles in half as they would have fallen on him. They exploded behind him with the bikers falling to the road roughly and staying down in pain as they wheezed from the high fall. Cloud saw him give him a two-finger salute as he jumped off the building he was on and disappear behind it.

"Is he a friend of yours?" Yang asked as she also looked to where the white-haired man disappeared at, also getting an eyeful at what he did to the falling motorcycles.

"...I don't know." Cloud knew that in the future he would be working with him on fighting the Darkness within Remnant along with the other two that came here for the same reason.

"Well if you ever meet him again and I ain't around, tell him thanks for me okay?" Yang said only for her attention to be drawn back to the bikers again as one of them shot a bullet at her only for it to miss and whizz by her head. "Watch it you assholes! You almost hit my hair!" Her mood did a one-eighty with her hair coming on fire with her eyes turning red in anger.

Cloud lifted an eyebrow at her mood swing, before skidding to a stop in the middle of the road they were on. The constant following of the idiotic bikers was annoying him, so he was going to take them out. "Stay here, I'll take care of them."

"You sure about that Spiky? I can help." Yang said as she crossed her arms.

"Hm," Cloud pulled out the Fusion Sword and got off of Fenrir and calmly started to walk towards the rest of the group of bikers who stopped in front of him. He stopped walking and leaned the Fusion Sword on his shoulder and looked at Yang. "My names not Spiky, its Cloud."

He rushed towards John at blinding speeds and punched him in the face so hard his face caved in briefly as he was sent flying off his bike and through the air straight into a nearby building. Grabbing his bike, he lifted it over his head and threw it to the bikers to his left and pulled his sword up in time to deflect bullets shot at him. Still using his sword as a shield, Cloud rushed at the attacker and pulled one of the blades out and sliced his gun in half before using the side of the larger sword to knock him off his bike before stomping his chest. He discreetly heard his ribs breaking, as his attention was drawn back to the bikers from earlier.

As they were getting up from the bike that was thrown on them, they turned their guns into swords and charged at him with battle cries. Cloud didn't even bat an eyelash as his swords easily sliced through their flimsily swords with ease, it also helped that they had no forms whatsoever as all they did was just swing wildly at him. He barely did that much when fighting them as he dodged slowly and almost lazily as he either tripped them and slice through their swords and sometimes guns.

After he destroyed all of their guns, he merely combined his other sword to make the complete version of the Fusion Sword and used the blunt sides to swat the sides of their heads to knock them out. It was very easy to fight them as they had no forms whatsoever and merely rushed him in a berserk fashion and just swung their swords at him. Using the Fusion Sword, Cloud just sliced through their own swords without even trying and easily knocked them out afterwards.

"Not bad Spiky, though you could have used some style like I would've done. So I give you an 8 out of 10 for your performance." Yang grinned at him as he walked towards her, still using the nickname she gave to him. "So, you wouldn't mind taking this gal home would you?" Yang asked with a flutter of her eyelashes, Cloud almost rolled his eyes at the display.

"Its the least that I could do for getting you into this mess in the first place." Cloud got on Fenrir and started to disassemble the Fusion Sword into its six individual pieces and sheathed them in both of the compartments of the Fenrir.

"Aww, now aren't you the sweetest guy I've met. Your like my personal spiky blond knight in shiny armor with a really awesome bike." Yang teased as she wrapped her arms around his waist again as Cloud started to drive, this time without the worry of the bikers chasing him. Yang actually started to snuggle with the guy as she hugged him from behind closely as she put her chin on his shoulder again as she started to talk to him again, and he was surprisingly comfy to tell the truth.

"I'll tell you where to drive Spiky, and you really need to tell where you got this bike!"

After thirty minutes of small talk with Yang and getting directions to her home, they finally arrived. Standing in front of the seated Cloud, who was still on Fenrir with his goggles up in his hair actually letting his Mako-like eyes to be seen to the world, Yang grinned at him.

"Thanks for the fun and free ride Spiky. If you're ever in the neighborhood again, give me a call all right? I wanna have a blast with you again." Yang grinned at him as she leaned forward into his face.

"I told you before my name is Cloud, Cloud Strife." He deadpanned at her for calling him 'Spiky' instead of his real name. "And I never got your name." He stated as he looked curiously at her.

Yang's grin got larger at that. "Its Yang, Yang Xiao Long. Or if you like, The Beautiful Blonde Brawler!" She put one her hands on her hips and puffed her chest out, making her outfit strain around her bust, and made a cute pose with a wink and a peace sign added in the mix.

Cloud stared at her blankly for a couple of moments.

"What? You don't like it? I think the pose I did was quite cute." Yang asked as she crossed her arms as she tilted her head in a thoughtful manner. Cloud ended up rolling his eyes, but he couldn't stop the small grin on his face.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye Spiky-"

"Cloud."

"-and until then, I'll see you around." Yang continued off like she wasn't corrected. She gave Cloud a mischievous grin, as she thought of something that would rile him up a bit. "Hey Cloud."

"Hm?" Cloud turned his head, actually surprised that she used his real name instead only to feel something warm and wet on his cheek next to his mouth. It took him a couple moments before he realized that Yang was giving him a big wet kiss on his cheek, he couldn't stop the mild blush from getting on his face as this type of stuff never really happened to him before. When Yang pulled away, she couldn't stop the large grin from coming on her face.

"Hehe, if you keep on pulling me out for stuff like this you'll get more than that came from." Yang winked at him as she started to walk to the door of her house, making her hips sway more than usual to get a rise out of him. Too bad Cloud is a bit dense for these kinds of things, so she didn't get Cloud to stare at her ass as he only looked at the back of her head as she walked into her house.

_"I really like her Cloud, I think she's the only person to ever get you to blush. Besides Tifa of course but other than that this is really rare, teehee." _Aerith appeared by his side with a grin pulling the side of her lips as she looked at the house the Yang went in before a sullen expression appeared on her face. _"Sorry that I couldn't help you find the others today Cloud, a lot of stuff happened with Remnant that he needed to tell me. I'm really sorry." _She was starting to blame herself for not helping Cloud on this, she kept on appearing by his side to help only to be called back into the Lifestream of Remnant for important information that it needed to tell him.

_Don't blame yourself Aerith; you've tried your best to help me. We'll figure this out tomorrow, it's getting late. _Cloud gave her a meaningful look as he looked up at the sky to see the sun setting and the shattered moon rising.

_"Hm," _Aerith nodded her head with a smile as Cloud pulled his goggles back over his eyes and started to drive away from the nice neighborhood that Yang lived in with the invisible Aerith following right behind him.

Yang crossed her arms over her chest as she watched Cloud leave on Fenrir down the street, with the excitement of danger wearing off from hanging out with Cloud she was starting to feel bored again. She really hoped to meet him again in the future so that she can have fun and to mess with him, she really liked teasing people and Cloud was a perfect target for that department as he tended to be calm during the entire situation with the bikers.

She sighed. "Ugh, I'm so bored~! I wanna do something~!" She whined out as she fell on a couch and buried her face in a pillow. Just in time for Ruby to see her older sister doing this, but she seemed to have a mild blush as she looked at her sister and a distracted look on her face. She meekly pushed her pointing fingers together as she mustered up the courage to talk to Yang.

"Um, Y-Yang I was just w-wondering who your friend was...?" Ruby stuttered out as she started to play with her skirt to relieve her nervousness. Yang stopped groaning into the pillow and pulled her head up to look at Ruby with a small amount of surprise going on her face.

"You saw Spiky?" Yang asked as she moved one of her hands under her head to lean on, pulling her full attention to her little sister. This had the off chance of making Ruby more nervous as she started to fiddle with her skirt more vigorously, which Yang took noticed off but didn't say anything.

"W-Well I saw you and him on the road and n-n-noticed...y-you...k-k-ki..." Whatever Ruby was saying was never heard as her voice got softer towards the end to the point that Yang couldn't hear the rest of what she was saying, but listening to her sister and putting two and two together at what she was going to say Yang figured out what she was saying. She couldn't stop the mischievous smile from appearing on her face.

"Oh, so you saw me and Spiky kissing? I never expected you to spy on me like that Ruby, it almost makes it look like you were stalking me and my love life." She said with a tone like this was an everyday thing. She figured that Ruby looked out the window and came upon the scene of her kissing Cloud on the cheek but probably thought they were kissing for real because at how close she was to his lips and also the angle that Ruby was looking at them. She was really going to get a kick out of this.

Ruby's face turned crimson like her names sake as she sputtered indigently. "S-S-Stalk?! I never do such a thing! And how was I suppose to know that I would see my sister kissing some guy on a motorcycle when I looked out the window!"

Yang laughed at her sister's reaction. She was glad that something came along to relieve her boredom, and it looked like Cloud helped her again inadvertently. _Thanks Spiky! I'm totally repaying you for this! _She thought to herself as a giant mischievous smile made its way on her face as she prepared herself for the unaccountable teasing she was going to give to her sister.

"So what are you going to do Ozpin? You know that you can't really put them with the freshman as they have more experience than them and are also older too by a couple of years." Glynda crossed her arms as an irritated look appeared on her face. She long accepted the fact that Ozpin planned on having the four mysterious young-men to attend Beacon in hopes of getting a better understanding of their characters, but it didn't mean that she had to like it.

"Hmm, I'll figure it out when the times right Glynda. For now how about you go on home and relax, we'll continue this conversation tomorrow. It's getting late." Ozpin said as he took a sip out of his everlasting coffee.

Glynda opened her mouth to protest but stopped as she gave herself a once-over and realized that she was starting to have bags under her eyes from the stress of looking for the four mysterious men and arguing with Ozpin on how stupid his idea was at the plan of inducting four destructive men, _especially_ that pyro one, that could cause harm to the students of Beacon. But she also realized that she wouldn't be able to work at one hundred percent if she were to wear herself out. Plus this gave her the added bonus of giving her room from the stubborn man known as Ozpin that she worked with for years.

"Alright, but this isn't over Ozpin! We'll continue this conversation tomorrow." Glynda calmed down at the end and straightened herself before walking out of his office, her heels clicking loudly against the ground as she walked towards her way home for some much needed sleep.

Ozpin stayed quite as Glynda walked out of his office, only to take another sip of his coffee as the door to his office closed. He closed his eyes as he savored the taste of it, thus proving the fact that people was starting to believe that he was _really _addicted to coffee. He really liked the quite in his office, but he knew that it wouldn't last long.

"You can come out now, I've noticed you there for quite some time miss." Ozpin said politely.

_"Hehe, your just as good as he said you were." _A woman's voice filled out in the middle of his office.

Ozpin opened his eyes just in time to see a young woman slowly fazed into existence in front of him. To any other normal person something like this would surly surprise them, but to a man like Ozpin something like this was not phased worthy as the only reaction he showed was the slight lift of one of his white eyebrows.

"And who might you be?" Ozpin asked calmly, he wasn't all that worried about the woman in front of him attacking him as she seemed to be here for a message other than to attack him. He also took note of her saying 'him' and stashed that in his mind for the future.

_"My name is Aerith, and we need to talk." _She smiled at him as Ozpin lifted his eyebrow higher.

It seemed that things got more interesting.

* * *

><p><strong>And here's the fourth chapter! Now that all of the characters are introduced, its time for this stories plot to move on <strong>**forward! **

**If your wondering why this was quite late to be updated, I've been going through a rough weekend as I had to get materials with my family for one of the big projects for school. We've thought that the work was supposed to be due today, so I had to rush and finish all of my work only for me to realize that it was due next week Monday! You have no idea how relieved I was when I learned that, now that I have breathing room I can actually start working on my stories.**

**And if you've read my other story, Uploaded Gamer, you would notice that I'm going to rewrite everything.**

**Until the next upload, bye bye!**


End file.
